My Sexy Roommate
by xklaine
Summary: AU: What happens when you fall for your sexy yet annoying roommate? What happens if he is the sweet little boy you met over a decade ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Sexy Roommate**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: AU – Kurt and Blaine met by chance when they were seven. They became fast friends and their secret meeting routine was only spoilt when Blaine had to move away. Now they are both studying in New York, only they no longer recognise each other. What happens when you begin to fall for ****your sexy yet annoying roommate. And what happens when you find out he's that sweet little boy you met over a decade ago?**

**(**_**Italic paragraphs are flashbacks**_**)**

**Warnings: Coarse language, Snark, Slight physical abuse (Not S&M!), Sexual tension,...**

* * *

><p><em>Slap.<em>

One.

_Slap._

Two.

_Slap._

Three.

He caught hold of her hands before she could land another on his face.

"That's enough," he said quietly.

She struggled to wriggle her hands out of his grasp, kicking at his stomach and legs until he fell over onto his knees in front of her, still clutching her hands. "Let go of me, you bastard! You filthy beast! How dare you touch me?"

"You have no right to say that to me."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked, snorting through her nose. "I, in fact, am now your guardian. You can't receive your inheritance until you're eighteen. And by then, I would have taken every last penny and sent you to the boy's home."

She had whispered that last sentence into his ear, smiling cunningly as she did.

"Poor little Blaine, losing your parents at such a young age. They were sweet to you, weren't they? Only child, spoilt from birth by every fucking being in the Anderson family. Even your dead parents left everything to you. And me? This lovely, doting Aunt who has spent so much time taking care of their stupid boy? Me? I END UP WITH NOTHING! NOT A SINGLE PENNY! NOTHING!"

Finally lifting his eyes to meet hers, Blaine had never felt the intensity of hatred hit him so hard before. It made his mind go blank for a moment, before filling with thoughts of strangling that thin neck of hers, or breaking the twigs she called hands. He clenched at her wrists tighter.

"You wanted them to die!" He spat. "You knew the car breaks were faulty. And you let them die!" Blaine felt his anger and hatred bubble in his chest. "I could kill you." He breathed heavily. "For them. I could kill you."

The idea replayed in his mind as the words rolled off his tongue.

She looked down at his hands and smiled. "Do it," she challenged nonchalantly. "Kill me."

He glared at her, his jaw taut and unyielding.

"Do it," she taunted, giving a girlish laugh. Blaine tensed, feeling his patience slip away as she giggled so disgustingly. "Do it, and you'll be sent to juvie – no, jail. You'll never see your precious inheritance my sister and brother-in-law left for you either way."

Blaine fought for control, taking in deep breaths before roughly releasing his hold on her, flinging her hands away as if they were coated with acid.

"Too scared?" She cocked her head at Blaine, rubbing at her sore wrists. "I always knew you were a coward. Loves boys, but didn't even dare to tell his parents. What a weakling."

Blaine's last strand of restrain snapped.

He shoved her backwards with all his strength. The woman flew backwards, unable to stop the momentum of the push. She stumbled over a chair and fell hard onto the floor with a thud. She screamed as her right ankle twisted abnormally.

"Fuck you, you silly little imbecile!" she screeched. Blaine resisted the urge to plug his fist into her mouth. Now she couldn't talk normally without sounding like a soon-to-be slaughtered chicken. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?"

Then all of a sudden, she collapsed onto the floor, convulsing into weak moans,.

"Blaine..." she called weakly. "Blaine, get me a sweet."

Blaine panicked for a moment. He knew his Aunt had hypoglycaemia, and frequently had attacks like these. He played with the thought of simply walking away, but his mind involuntarily flashed the memory of his Aunt bringing him to Disney Land and visiting him every Saturday with a huge smile on her face.

"Blaine... Help me, please."

He dragged himself off the floor, wincing as he felt bruises from where she had kicked him, and his face was starting to swell. Walking over to the table where she kept a jar of Mentos, he picked up one and laid it on the floor a few arms' length away from her.

"Happy stretching, Aunt Ginger."

He turned to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way?" Blaine stopped in his tracks, looking back at the closest blood relation he had left. "I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last person on earth."

* * *

><p>"<em>A-are you... an angel?"<em>

_Blaine spun around, startled by the sudden voice behind him. He was sitting in the neighbourhood sandbox, the first time his parents had relented and allowed him to. He did not expect anyone to talk to him. A thin, pale boy with chubby pink cheeks gaped at him. He seemed to be staring at Blaine's hair. Self-consciously, Blaine reached up to pat his thick curls._

"_I'm not an angel," he shook his head, standing up. "Angels have wings."_

"_In the storybook Mom read to me, all angels have curly hair."_

_Blaine blinked thoughtfully. "Maybe the angels are a different race of angels."_

"_Or maybe they just like big hairdos!" The boy giggled. "I like big hairdos!"_

_He had a nice smile. It was warm and welcoming. Blaine found himself grinning in return. He did not have many friends his age because most of the people whom he met were his parents' friends. The adults he met had cold, tight smiles and eyes that told Blaine to get lost. He had not been enrolled in school yet because his parents were indecisive about moving away from Lima. So he had barely talked to people his age before. Besides, his parents had taught him so many things that he was almost home-schooled._

_But here he was, and he was excited to meet someone new._

"_Hey," he said to the boy. "Do you want to see something?"_

"_Sure!" The boy nodded eagerly. "What is it?" he asked excitedly, jumping up and down._

_Blaine reached into his pocket and drew out an amber stone. He placed in the boy's hand and watched as the boy gasped._

"_There's an insect stuck inside it!" he exclaimed, holding up the stone for closer inspection. "It has wings!"_

_Blaine grinned. "Hold it up against the sun."_

"_Like this?" the boy asked, blocking the sun with the stone. The stone sparkled gleefully in the sunlight. "O-oh! That's beautiful!"_

_After a few minutes of playing around with the stone, he returned it to Blaine and looked sadly at him. "My mom is coming to pick me up soon."_

"_Oh." Blaine tried not to let his disappointment show._

"_Will you come back again?" the boy asked, his eyes shining and hopeful._

_Blaine brightened immediately. "Sure!"_

"_Tomorrow at this time, okay?"_

"_Okay!" Blaine beamed, nodding. "I'm Blaine Anderson."_

_Then a young lady with pale skin just like the boy he had just met called out to him. The boy started to run towards her, waving at Blaine. _

"_I'm Kurt Hummel!"_

* * *

><p>"This is your key, Blaine," his father's ex-secretary sighed. "I wish I could help you more, but this is all I can do. It's a shared room, unfortunately. I know how much you dislike sharing things with people. But the rent is insanely high here and this is the nearest dorm to your school and the most affordable."<p>

"It's fine, Lisa," Blaine smiled at her concerned expression. Lisa was one of the adults he actually liked. She was honest and hardworking, and the closest thing Blaine had to a friend. "Thank you. I'll be fine as long as I stay away from that crazy woman. She still has to give me my monthly pocket money. I won't starve."

"Are you sure we shouldn't hand her over to the police? It'll make our lives much easier."

"Nah, unless I get back all my inheritance back from her, I'm not going to let her off."

"Just like your father," Lisa muttered, soft enough to tell Blaine that she didn't mean to let him hear it. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You're going to be alright, right? You'll be all alone here in New York."

He nodded, breaking into a grin. "Hey, it's me we're talking about!"

"Yeah, I know," she said a little wistfully. "I'm going to miss you, Blaine."

"Me, too."

"Call me if anything goes wrong, alright?"

Blaine nodded, smiling dumbly because an involuntary lump had formed in his throat and he definitely did not want Lisa to find out about it. Then they pulled each other into a familiar embrace as they did hundreds of times before. Until someone spoilt the moment for them.

"Well, well, well," a rather high-pitched voice said from behind them. "Look what we have here. Two kids expressing their affections in the middle of the hallway. Oh, no. We can't have that now, can we?"

Blaine pulled apart from Lisa to glare at the person who had spoken. Only, he was pleasantly surprised (or not) to find a very good-looking blue-eyed boy smirking at them. The boy had pale white skin and dark brown hair which was gelled up. When he smiled, or smirked, a dimple appeared occasionally on the right side of his cheek. And he was dressed as though he had just walked out of a fashion show. His white shirt was figure-hugging and looked almost indecent as he leaned against the wall. There were times when Blaine admired boys who wore skinny jeans, but he had never seen one with pants as tight as this boy's. They clutched at his legs as though they were desperate to get closer to him.

Lisa simply stared at him open-mouthed.

"You're the new guy in room 205, right? I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow as the boy pointed to the key he held. He looked down at it. Sure enough, a plastic board attached clearly read '205'. He looked up at Kurt again.

"So?"

The brunette snickered. "Well, hello, clueless new roommate."

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you make a new friend, sweetheart?"<em>

"_I met an angel today, Mom." Kurt grinned up at his mother happily. "And they do have curly hair!"_

* * *

><p>"So," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. Blaine could not help but notice how sexy he looked. Sexy and arrogant. Blaine almost sighed. "This is my side of the room and that is your side. Rule number one, don't touch my things. Especially that wooden box on the table. Rule number two, I know my clothes are tempting, but no trying, no borrowing, no touching. Rule number three, don't get out of the bathroom naked."<p>

"As if I would with another guy in the room," Blaine muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's the bathroom in this room. There's a common one, too. That's directly at the end of the left side when you walk out of the door. The common kitchen is five rooms away on the right side but I wouldn't suggest using it unless you've disinfected the entire place and done pest control. There's a library on the ninth and tenth floor and a sound-proof music room on the twelve floor. Questions?"

Blaine shrugged indifferently, dragging his luggage into the room. He had not slept for the past day and a headache was making his blood pound in his head.

"By the way, Curly-hair, where do you go to school?" Kurt asked, sitting down on his bed and crossing his legs daintily. "And how old are you, anyway?"

Sexy, arrogant _and_ annoying.

"I'm sorry," Blaine gritted his teeth. "Are you done talking?"

"Pretty much."

"Great. Now that you're done talking, could you just shut up so that I can catch some shut-eye?"

Kurt's jaw visibly tightened and he looked on the verge of snapping at Blaine with a sarcastic comeback. Blaine groaned.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry," he apologised. "That was unnecessary. But I just had a ten-hour car ride all the way from Ohio and now all I want to do is get some sleep."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the mention of Ohio, but decided to say nothing about it. "Your bed's over there," he snapped, jutting his chin at one of the beds. "Do as you like."

He flounced off and started typing furiously on his laptop.

"Thank you," Blaine mumbled, truly relieved.

He pulled his luggage down beside his bed and flopped face-down onto the white sheets. A minute later, he was snoring gently, fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, are we friends?"<em>

"_Yup! Of course, we're friends!"_

"_Can I be your best friend?"_

_Blaine smiled. "You already are my best friend, silly."_

* * *

><p>"Oh look, sleeping beauty is finally up."<p>

Blaine started for a moment before he realised he was in New York... with an annoying roommate. He sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes for a while.

"Bad dreams? You were yelling in your sleep."

"Different bed. Not used to it," he yawned. "What time is it?"

"Past-midnight."

He stared at Kurt incredulously. "You were waiting for me to wake up?"

"You flatter yourself, Anderson." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I had just completed my project which is due tomorrow when you woke up."

"Anderson?"

"It was written on your luggage," Kurt shrugged. "I figured it was your last name."

Blaine nodded, pulling out his luggage and opening it. The two boys lapsed into silence as they minded their own business. Kurt busied himself with picking out clothes for the next day while Blaine attempted to unpack his belongings.

A low growling sound came from Blaine.

He held a hand to his stomach, biting his bottom lip as he swallowed. That was when Kurt started laughing. He tried to muffle his laughter unsuccessfully by clapping a hand over his mouth, but a giggle had rushed out and he could not contain himself.

"You're hungry!" Kurt said between guffaws. "Oh, God."

Blaine glared at Kurt, angrier at his protesting stomach than the boy who was laughing at him. He willed himself not to blush.

"Uh, is there anything to eat?"

Kurt smiled mischievously. "I'll share my crackers if you share your information, Curly-hair."

"What information?"

"Well, I do want to know that I'm not living with a serial killer, or a psycho." Kurt pulled out a tin of biscuits from his shelf and handed it to Blaine. Blaine mumbled his thanks. "But from what I observe, you're just a kid who dresses less fashionably than my Great-Grandfather did while he was still alive."

Blaine glared at Kurt as he pulled a biscuit out from the tin and munched on it. "My name's Blaine. And I'm neither psycho nor a serial killer, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Continue."

"I'm enrolled in Tisch. Drama department. I transferred from my previous college."

Kurt laughed. "Really? You can act?"

Blaine felt a surge of irritation towards his new roommate. He stuffed a biscuit between his teeth. "Yes," he snapped. "I can act."

Kurt simply grinned. He got up and sashayed over to Blaine, leaning towards him so that their faces were close together. Blaine felt his breath catch; captivated by the way Kurt's bluish-green eyes were staring into his. They were very clear, and the light reflected off its surface in a beautiful manner. Somehow, it felt rather nostalgic, but he could not understand why.

Blaine felt rather nervous. Kurt was leaning closer and closer to him, and Blaine was inching backwards until his back hit his bed. The cracker between his lips was forgotten as his heart pounded in anticipation. Then, Kurt smiled and bit the end off the biscuit between Blaine's lips. He laughed and climbed off Blaine.

"That was the extent of your acting?" Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lisa! LISA!" Blaine shouted breathlessly. "You've got to hear this!"<em>

_Lisa lifted her head as Blaine came hurtling through the door. She had just started as an intern in Mr Anderson's company after finishing university. Mr Anderson was tough on his workers, so the job was no simple task. The one thing that never failed to brighten a whole day of hard work was talking to his intelligent yet lonely kid._

"_Hey, Blaine!" _

"_Lisa! You'll never believe this!"_

_She lifted an eyebrow. "Tell me."_

_Blaine grinned delightedly, giddy with happiness. "I have a best friend now!"_

* * *

><p>Blaine smoothed down his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, checking his reflection in the mirror. When he finally felt satisfied with how he looked, he gave a grin and picked his bag off the bed. And almost collided with his roommate as both of them tried to get out of the door. Both boys winced, rubbing their shoulders.<p>

They glared at each other.

"Let me go first," Kurt demanded. "I'm late for class."

"No," Blaine said firmly. "It's my first day of school, and I don't want to be late. I should go first. Now, if you would so kindly get out of the way so that I can open the door..."

"It wouldn't even matter if you were late!" Kurt snapped. "It's your first day, for goodness sake! You're supposed to be late on the first day!"

"Well, I-" Blaine countered, rolling his eyes. "-would like to be early, unlike some people."

He stared pointedly at Kurt, a smirk playing on his lips. Kurt felt his eyes trail towards the slight smile on Blaine's lips and forced himself to glare at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said between clenched teeth. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"No."

Kurt closed his eyes, counting to ten. Then, without warning, he struck Blaine on the left shoulder and pushed him out of the way before opening the door and running down the hallway with a furious Blaine yelling behind him.

"See you, short hobbit!" he shouted as he grinned back at Blaine and waved.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you so tall?" Kurt asked his new best friend, comparing heights with Blaine, who was half a head taller than himself.<em>

"_You're seven, and I'm seven, too!"_

_Blaine shrugged. "Why are you so short?"_

"_I don't know!" Kurt frowned, pouting. "My Mom wouldn't tell me. She just laughs every time I ask her!"_

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

A muffled sound escaped from beneath the white covers.

"Blaine!"

"Shut up and let me sleep!"

"Blaine Anderson, get yourself out of bed right now!"

Blaine threw a pillow at Kurt, testing his patience.

"Fine!" he shouted at Blaine. "You can get kicked out of the dorms for all I care! Your Aunt called the dorms and demanded they throw you out and the damned caretakers are hounding you down. It's none of my business, but they are freaking annoying!"

The half-asleep boy lifted his head unwillingly at the mention of his Aunt. He yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and stumbling out of bed, grumbling.

"You don't have to care about what she says."

"Well, the dorm caretakers care. They've been knocking on our doors for the past two hours and I just managed to pacify them by convincing them that it's a misunderstanding."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Kurt said defensively. "They were annoying, and you slept like the dead."

Blaine walked over to the mini fridge he got himself two days before and took out the milk carton, pouring himself a glass of milk. When he offered some to Kurt, it was refused. So the two boys sat on their respective sides of the room in an awkward silence.

"She's the reason why my parents are dead."

The words cut into the lingering quietness, and they sounded so normal and were said with such an air of nonchalance that Blaine could have been talking about the taste of his milk. The meaning did not sink in until a minute later and Kurt simply stared at his roommate, wondering why Blaine was telling him this.

"My parents refused to partner her in business because they knew her company was sooner or later on its way to bankruptcy. In a way, they were really cold towards her. But they were business people. She was in trouble, and they were unwilling to lend her money to tide her over," Blaine's face was a blank page. "She was furious."

"And then she killed your parents?" Kurt gasped, shock filling his entire face. If Blaine were actually friends with him, he might have admitted that Kurt's surprised look was adorable, even under the circumstances of what they were talking about.

"Not really. It's just that someone had forgotten to take that particular car for repair, and my Aunt knew it. The brake was faulty," he paused. Kurt tried to read his face for any reaction at all, but it remained emotionless. "It was one car out of eight. They just had to take it. She saw them leave the house in that car. And that was the last anyone ever saw of them."

There was finally a reaction.

It was the smallest glimpse of pain, sadness and regret. But Kurt saw it. There were so many questions in his head, but he did not ask any of them. Instead, he grinned at Blaine.

"Aw. Don't cry, little boy."

There it was. _Sarcasm._

Blaine gritted his teeth. "I'm not crying!"

"Yeah," Kurt smirked. "But you want to, don't you?"

Blaine felt extreme irritation overtake his initial pain. Trust his roommate to come up with snark remarks like these when he had just poured out his sorrows. He slammed down his glass of milk so hard that the glass chipped. Then he stormed into the bathroom in hopes that a cool shower will calm him down.

It was not until several months later when he thought back about it, that Blaine realised it felt much better being annoyed than being depressed. It was simply Kurt's twisted way of comforting him.

But for now, he was darn irritated with his roommate.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't cry," Blaine was saying. He was on the verge of tears himself. "Don't cry."<em>

_Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably, his little shoulders shaking and his pink cheeks more prominent now than ever. "They took my things and threw them into the mud because they say I look like a girl!" Kurt wailed. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"_

_Blaine didn't know what to do, so he just sat down beside Kurt and held him gently, the way he had seen some mothers do when their kids cry, the way he had always wanted someone to do for him when he felt sad or scared, the way he wanted to do for Kurt. Just like that, they sat, with their arms around each other in the coolest corner of their 'secret hideout' until Kurt's tears finally ceased._

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong!<em>

"Blaine! Get the door!" Kurt yelled from the showers.

_Ding-dong!_

"Blaine! Get your ass out of bed and open the door! If they're the caretakers again, I'm not going to get the door for you and negotiate peace with them. Blaine, do you hear me? Get the freaking door!"

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

Groggy and grouchy, Blaine pulled himself out of bed, unsure of who he wanted to kill first – Kurt or the pesky doorbell pusher. Muttering profanities under his breath, he undid the lock and opened the door, expecting the caretakers, but found himself staring at a very (extremely) handsome stranger.

He was tall, almost a head taller than Blaine, and had shaggy, dirty blond hair. He looked weary as he peered over Blaine's shoulder with his dark green eyes. Blaine stared at him for a while before realising that the boy was staring at him, too.

"Um," he cleared his throat. "May I help you?"

The boy gave a tired smile. "Does Kurt Hummel still live here?"

_Oh._

_He's looking for Kurt._

"And you are?" Blaine asked suspiciously, partially because you should not reveal personal information to strangers, even if it is about your exasperating roommate, and partially curious.

"I'm-" he was suddenly staring over Blaine's head. A fact that Blaine forgot to be annoyed about as he swirled around to see Kurt standing behind him, seemingly shocked speechless.

"Edward..." he whispered so quietly, his face in a complete state of confoundment. He just stood there with his jaw hanging open and a weird look flashing past his eyes.

"Kurt!" Edward breathed, grinning as he absent-mindedly shoved Blaine aside without another look to get to Kurt. "Kurt..."

His voice was filled with endearment.

And Kurt was screaming.

He fell backwards onto the floor, shouting gibberish at no one in particular as he backed away from the boy as fast as he could. "Stay away from me!" he shrieked, just before Edward could touch him. Edward froze. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Blaine snapped to action. His years of boxing, taekwondo, karate, kick-boxing and judo which his parents had forced him to take up had finally found some use. In two seconds, he had the blond guy pinned on the floor with his hands behind his back. Edward struggled uselessly, yelling at Blaine to let him go.

"Keep struggling and I'll break your arm," Blaine growled ominously.

He stopped immediately.

Kurt was backed up against the wall, his knees pulled up against his chest and shaking violently. Blaine had never seen someone so scared before. Seeing Kurt like this made him feel terrified himself.

"What do you want?" Kurt whispered, tears pooling in his blue eyes. He looked confused. Really confused. "Why did you come back?"

The boy looked pained, but Blaine wasn't sure whether it was from his captured position, or his emotions. He swallowed, looking as though he wanted to cry himself.

"I just wanted to apologise..." his eyes pleaded with Kurt.

Kurt let out a cross between a sob and a derisive snort. "After what you did to me? After what you said to me? You want me to forgive you?"

"I was stupid! I didn't realise what I had. I-I love you, Kurt."

There was a brief silence as all three boys realised what had just been said.

"Get out."

Kurt had spoken so softly that Blaine was barely able to hear it.

"Kurt... Just listen to me..."

"GET OUT!" he yelled, grabbing random objects off his table and throwing them at Edward. Blaine released his hold on the boy to get out of the way of Kurt's fury as Edward raised his arms to block the attacks.

"You said you loved me back then!" Edward was hollering, tears shining in his eyes. "I thought you would understand what I was going through!"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?" Kurt screamed, his hot tears were falling down his face. "How you flirted with me every single day? How you said it was a mistake to have sex and that I seduced you and turned you gay after you practically came on me? How you were telling me how good it felt to be inside me one night and packing up your bags and disappearing for good the next day after breaking my heart? Or why the hell are you here after a freaking year and telling me you're sorry?"

Edward was weeping now.

Blaine didn't know where to look.

Kurt was breathing heavily, his face red with anger and streaked with tears. "I loved you," he looked painfully at Edward. "But you tore my heart apart."

"You shouldn't have came back. I have someone else in my life now."

"What...?"

Kurt smiled grimly, then he walked over to Blaine and kissed him on the mouth. Blaine was stunned silent. All his mind could register was the taste of Kurt's soft, salty lips against his. Kurt was. And that Kurt was shaking.

Then, Blaine was struck by reality. He broke the kiss, grabbing Kurt by the shoulder and giving him a rough shove. Kurt fell onto the floor, holding his left wrist and grimacing in pain. The door was wide open and Edward was gone.

Kurt received a nasty look from Blaine.

"I can understand the lie you just spun," Blaine said harshly. "But I don't appreciate being used in one of your shenanigans."

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate lies."<em>

"_I hate lies, too."_

"_Let's make a promise then!"_

"_What promise?"_

"_A promise that even if we lie to the rest of the world, we can't lie to each other."_

"_Because we're best friends?"_

"_Because we're best friends."_

_One held out his hand, the other took it. Both boys linked their pinkies and grinned at each other._

"_I promise," they said together._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

It was a simple statement. Two words.

Blaine stared at his roommate. "I'm sorry?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Do you have a twin or something?" Blaine asked suspiciously. "Who are you and what did you do with Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "I'm trying to be nice here!" he snapped. "Forget it! Forget I said anything!"

"I'm not angry anymore, you know?" Blaine shrugged, turning back to his laptop. "It's hard to remain angry at someone you have to face every day. Too troublesome."

There was a rustling sound, a shuffling sound, then Blaine felt a presence beside him. He turned to look up at Kurt. Kurt was holding out a huge plastic bag, his face flushed as he avoided Blaine's eyes.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Just take it," Kurt insisted, still looking away. "It's a compensation gift."

"Are you trying to bribe forgiveness?"

"No, I just bought it because it looks like you."

Blaine accepted the plastic bag, pulling out a huge red angry bird plush toy. He glared at Kurt. "This looks like me?"

Kurt grinned sweetly. "I figured the eyebrows look pretty much the same. You looked like this yesterday when you were threatening..." he paused. "That bastard."

"See? I'm doing you a favour," Kurt shrugged. "Now, you don't have to look into the mirror anymore!"

Blaine tried to keep up with his glare, but Kurt looked so adorably smug that he cracked up. Then Blaine was chasing Kurt around the room, and Kurt was dodging him with attacks by random objects he picked up. They winded up on the floor, rolling over each other and laughing as they tickled the hell out of one another. It was the first time that Blaine felt as though they could actually be friends.

The next day when Kurt woke up, he found Blaine gone and the same huge plastic bag placed beside his bed. He opened it to find a green pig plush toy and a card.

The card said:

_**I bought it because it looks like you when you cried.**_

_**(P.S. Now you no longer need mirrors as well.)**_

_**(P.P.S Isn't he cute? It's a compliment.)**_

_**Cheers, B.A.**_

For the first time in that year, Kurt felt his lips twitch upwards involuntarily. But that simple action pooled all the determination he needed – to prevent himself from getting too close to Blaine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine...?"<em>

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are boys not allowed to play with girls and wear frilly dresses and high-heels?"_

_Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the adults are scared that we might turn into girls."_

"_But we won't!" Kurt's voice had taken on an alarmed tone._

"_I'm sure we won't!" Blaine hurried to reassure his friend, even though he wasn't all that sure himself. _

"_But the other boys in class won't talk to me because they say I'm a girl."_

"_You're not a girl," Blaine said firmly. "And if all the other boys and girls don't talk to you, I will."_

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine did when he returned back to his dorm room was stare. Apparently he had chosen to enter at a wrong moment. A terribly wrong moment.<p>

Kurt was on the floor.

With a guy.

On top of him.

They were _kissing_.

Blaine's jaw dropped. And so did the files and his laptop he held in his hands. Finally the two boys looked up and the stranger had the decency to blush and straighten his clothes. The three of them stared awkwardly at each other. Blaine felt the world swirl a little as the feeling of déjà vu struck him. The blond boy mumbled something to Kurt before rushing out of the door.

Kurt smiled and gave a little wave after him, then he looked at Blaine.

"What?"

"What was that?"

Kurt laughed deliriously. "That," he said, smirking. "Was one hot make out session."

Blaine was on the verge of explosion.

"Until you chose to step in and ruin everything, of course."

"Are you drunk?"

"Haven't had a sip of alcohol."

"What happened to the screaming and crying the other day about that other guy?" Blaine struggled not to shout at Kurt. "Or maybe you forgot how terribly freaked out you were? Or how angry or scared or lost you were?"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "You think that after we give one plush toy to each other, we're now friends or something? Dream on, hobbit."

Blaine was so frustrated that his mind was blanking out. It would be only a while more before he would lose it. So he smiled, that gentlemanly smile he had perfected from meeting hundreds of snobbish, fake people over the years.

"I wasn't hoping to be your friend, _honey_," he smiled sweetly. "I just didn't want my room to be used as a love hotel."

"Well, _darling_, " Kurt smirked. "You were the one who fought to convince the caretakers to reject all calls and requests from your Aunt. Too bad your persuasive skills are so good, then."

Blaine was so ticked off by that last comment that he forgot to watch where he was going and tripped over his laptop. He landed unglamorously on the floor with a face burning with anger and humiliation, its flames ceaselessly fanned by Kurt's uncontained howls of laughter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why didn't you come yesterday?" Blaine demanded childishly.<em>

_Kurt continued sulking._

"_I waited for you!"_

"_You weren't!"Kurt finally said._

"_I was!"_

"_Weren't!"_

"_Was!"_

"_You were with someone else!"_

"_I wanted you to meet him, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "Wes is my neighbour from across the street."_

"_I don't like him."_

"_You haven't even met him yet!"_

"_But you're my best friend, Blaine! You looked so happy when you were playing with him. Is he your best friend now?"_

"_No! Wes is just a friend. You will always be my only best friend, Kurt."_

"_Oh," Kurt said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Blaine."_

"_You will always be my only best friend, too."_

* * *

><p>"He is the most annoying, most arrogant, self-centred person I've ever met. Just talking to him sends my blood-pressure sky-high! You've met him, Lisa. You've seen that smirk on his face. And I'm telling you, it's permanently present! Ugh, this is infuriating."<p>

"Well," Lisa said calmly. "Why don't you call up the dorm caretaker and request for a change of rooms? I gave you the number."

"I did!"

"And they said?"

"They said being irritated by your roommate was not enough of a reason to switch rooms! The nerve of it."

Lisa started laughing.

"Stop laughing! I'm pissed here!"

"I know, I know. It's just that, Blaine, you haven't been this pissed at someone like this in the longest time."

"I was plenty pissed with that crazy woman."

"No, that was rage. You were angry at her, for her betrayal. Now you're childishly pissed," she giggled. "You seem more like a teen now, Blaine."

Blaine gritted his teeth. "It's amazing how someone from over five hundred miles can still manage to irritate me."

"One of the many wonders of technology."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a bath and get some breakfast. Talk to you soon."

The bathroom door opened and Kurt walked out, a towel slung over his shoulders and his hair still dripping wet. Blaine ended the call to find Kurt looking curiously at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"It's that girl from the first day, right? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes, she's that girl. No, she's not my girlfriend," Blaine grabbed his towel and clothes off his bed and stalked towards the bathroom.

"Are you interested in older girls, then?"

Blaine clenched the doorknob tightly, his eyes flashing. "No, I am not interested in older girls or younger girls or any girl at all." He turned to look at Kurt.

"I'm gay."

Then he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was upset.<em>

_Lisa could guess the reason of all of Blaine's moods by now. It was all linked to a certain person – Kurt. To some extent, Lisa wondered what Kurt looked like, or what he talked with Blaine about. There were vast changes to Blaine since he had made friends with Kurt. _

_Changes that even the Andersons had spotted. Changes they did not approve of._

_Blaine had become more outspoken, stronger in his beliefs and attitude and in a way, more childishly stubborn. The Andersons, however, preferred the term 'rebellious'. But Blaine was visibly happier, showing more genuine smiles rather than those adult-emulated tight smiles she so often noticed. Blaine seemed more like a seven-year-old than a man in his mid-thirties._

"_What's wrong, Blaine?" _

_He pouted, sulking. "Kurt's sick."_

"_Do you want to visit him, then?" she offered. "I could bring you to visit him."_

_Blaine pondered for a moment, clearly tempted. But he shook his head. _

"_No, Kurt said if I got sick too, we won't be able to meet both today and tomorrow. I'll wait one more day for him to get better. He promised that he would take his medicine and get well by tomorrow."_

_Lisa laughed, hugging a bewildered Blaine who wondered what he had done to deserve the hug. She had not even met Kurt before, but as far as Blaine was concerned, Lisa was grateful for Kurt's existence._

* * *

><p>"Alright, curly-haired gay kid. I have a proposition to make."<p>

"You've switched back to the original name-calling. I sense sarcasm in the near future," Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked up from his book, using his elbows to prop himself up on bed. "What? You want to change rooms now because me being gay makes you uncomfortable? Go ahead, switch rooms. I'll be happy to accommodate."

"No," Kurt replied sharply. "If that's what you're worried about, I'm gay as well."

"Oh, really?" Blaine's voice dripping sarcasm, turning back to his book. "I sure didn't notice."

"Anyway," Kurt continued, ignoring Blaine's previous remark. "I was about to ask if you would accompany me somewhere."

Blaine pulled his book away from his face and stared at Kurt. "You want me to accompany you somewhere."

It was a statement, not a question.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh, God!" Blaine fell back onto his pillow. "Okay, look here. I don't go shopping, I don't go to fashion parades, I don't go to... Oh my God, you're thinking that being gay now makes us friends. Oh God, oh God..."

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently.

Blaine sighed, knowing he could no longer escape the conversation. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Scandals."

"The gay bar?"

"You're from Ohio, so you should know about it. There's a recently opened branch here in New York."

"Wait, you were all irritating towards me and constantly adding fuel to my daily frustrations and now you want me to be your date to a gay bar?"

"No, not date." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just someone that I could go with so I don't have to turn up alone and sad-looking."

"Normal people call that a date."

"Fine, whatever. Would you be my date to Scandals? We could be each other's date until we reach there and find other people when we're there."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Blaine. Live a little!"

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat when Kurt called his name. It was the first time someone drawled out his name like that. It made all sorts of lewd thoughts spring up into his head. But it was the roommate he wanted to kill daily. Blaine forced himself to turn back to his book.

"Okay," he finally said, after Kurt refused to budge from that spot.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, his face lighting up. "Okay?"

He earned a death glare.

"Yes, okay!" Blaine said impatiently. "Quit asking before I change my mind!"

* * *

><p><em>The two of them were lying down on the sand side by side, facing the sky.<em>

"_It's so pretty."_

"_The sky?"_

"_Yup."_

"_It's the colour of your eyes."_

_Kurt giggled, sitting up. "Really?"_

"_Yeah," Blaine nodded, closing his eyes. "They're really pretty."_

* * *

><p>Kurt was dancing with another guy.<p>

If Blaine caught his name properly over the blasting music, the boy's name was Steven. He was blond, with a tall, muscular built and touchy hands. It had been barely five minutes after they met when he had his hands all over Kurt. But then again, Kurt was dressed so provocatively in those leather-tight jeans that Blaine would have liked his hands around him as well.

Blaine sighed, tugging at his curls in frustration. He had no idea why he was here, getting jealous of a stranger who had his hands all over his roommate. But Kurt was doing the sexiest moves Blaine had ever seen while wearing an expression that would turn any straight guy gay. It was no wonder that Steven guy was constantly trying to grind against him.

"Hey, beautiful."

Blaine swirled around to see a tall, lean brunette smiling at him. "Hi," he said glumly.

"Your boyfriend over there?" he jutted his chin towards Kurt and Steven.

"No, no. My roommate."

"Ah," the boy nodded. "The best place to be if you need a sex buddy."

Blaine laughed. "It's not like that between us. We can barely stand each other!"

"Well, I think he's stupid to give sex like you up for that bull-dozer," the boy grinned, holding out a hand. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine shook his hand, smiling.

Sebastian ordered two beers and insisted on paying. They talked as they drank. Very soon, each of them had downed two bottles and were on their third. They were of the same age but Sebastian had taken a year off studying to go travelling. Blaine rather enjoyed talking to Sebastian.

"So how about it?"

"What?"

"Sex."

"What?"

"You're pretty, and you look like you like what you see in me," Sebastian shrugged. "Why not?"

Blaine took a swing of the bitter liquid, laughing. "Are you serious?"

Sebastian put down his almost finished bottle of beer and leaned over Blaine, placing both hands at Blaine's sides. Then he traced one hand on Blaine's thigh and another on his waist, his eyes staring into Blaine's the whole time.

"Wait, Sebastian." Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why?" Sebastian drawled against his ear. "Because of him? You were staring at him the whole time."

"What? No!" Blaine said a little too quickly. "I mean, we only just got to know each other."

"It doesn't matter, Blaine. Isn't life about living for the moment?"

"You're leaving New York tomorrow. I am _not_ having a one-night stand."

"Just relax, Blaine. I'll make you feel good."

Sebastian had started to nibble on his earlobe, his hands trailing around the sensitive parts of Blaine's body. Blaine jumped as Sebastian slid his knee between his legs and started rubbing gently. Despite himself, Blaine could feel his lower body react.

"Sebastian," he resisted, trying to work some strength the alcohol had taken from him into his hands unsuccessfully. "Sebastian, stop! STOP!"

Then suddenly, Sebastian was roughly pulled off him and someone was dragging him away by the hand. Blaine felt his mind go fuzzy as they started running out of the bar. That was a warm hand holding his and Blaine felt almost comforted by its strong hold on him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are your parents?" Kurt asked. "Why don't they come and fetch you every day?"<em>

_Blaine shrugged. "They're rich. I guess rich people pay other people to drive them around. That's what my parents do."_

"_But your car is so cool!"_

"_We have at least six of them," Blaine boasted proudly._

"_They're not like the cars my Dad repairs. Yours look better."_

"_Hey, you should come over to play one day. I have this huge set of trains that fill up an entire room."_

_Kurt's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding!"_

"_No, it's true!"_

"_Well, I wish my parents were as rich as yours," Kurt sighed wistfully._

_Blaine sighed as well. "I wish my Mom came to fetch me every day."_

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?"<p>

Kurt was yelling and Blaine was trying his best to decipher what he was saying without his head spinning.

"Shh..." he said. "You'll wake up the neighbours."

"I don't care if I wake up the neighbours! Blaine Anderson, I can't believe you would get so wasted, you let a guy do anything to you. What if he had really taken advantage of you?"

Blaine glared menacingly at Kurt, his teeth clenched. "Who was the one who wanted to go there in the first place?"

"You could have said no!"

"Who was the one dancing so provocatively with a stranger that he had met for less than a few minutes?"

"T-that's how you get to know people!"

Blaine was so frustrated he stood there with his death glare, not saying a word.

"You should-" Kurt began, but he was cut off when Blaine hurtled towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as his back slammed against the door, waiting for the punch to come.

Instead, Blaine's lips were on his.

Blaine was kissing him hungrily, tugging at his clothes to pull him closer. He pressed his mouth insistently on Kurt's soft lips. To his surprise, Kurt started kissing Blaine back. Blaine's lips tasted heavily of alcohol, but that was the last thought on Kurt's mind. There were tingles everywhere Blaine had feverishly touched. His arms, his hips, the small of his back, the nape of his neck. He could feel the heat from Blaine's body as he pressed against him.

There were hands everywhere, sliding down his chest, groping his back, tangling in his hair. Blaine felt his entire body heat up in response to Kurt's touch. He shuddered, feeling electricity creep up the walls of his stomach.

They both pulled away at the same time, panting in half-disbelief of what had just happened, eyes ladened with intense desire.

"You're hard," Kurt said softly, looking down at Blaine's pants.

Blaine looked down at himself, then at Kurt. He grinned. "So are you."

The two boys melted together again, fighting to get a taste of each other and tugging at the distracting layers of clothes. Blaine pulled Kurt into the further into the room and onto his bed, still trying to tear off his clothes.

"I've wanted to do this since that day, since the first day I met you," Blaine murmured between kisses. "And I wanted you to continue so badly that day when you kissed me. I wanted to do it again tonight."

"So did I."

Blaine stopped, staring into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and wondering if he misheard it.

"I imagined he was you," Kurt said breathlessly. "I imagined you were dancing with me instead of him."

Blaine said nothing. Instead, he trailed a line of fluttery soft kisses down Kurt's jaw and onto his neck. Then he clamped his mouth over a vein on Kurt's neck and sucked hard as Kurt wriggled in pain and pleasure. He finally removed his mouth and grinned at Kurt.

They both stripped down until only their underwear was left. Then Blaine climbed on top of Kurt and pressed their bodies together. Kurt let out a soft moan, which only spurred Blaine on more. Their lips met again. As their tongues touched, Blaine felt his world explode into sparks and tingles that ran everywhere under his skin. He let out a deep groan and shifted his hips so that he was rubbing his hardened front against Kurt.

"You feel amazing," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, his voice hoarse.

Kurt gasped, panting as Blaine pulled down his underwear and pressed his mouth against Kurt's cock. He threw his head backwards and moaned loudly.

"The neighbours are going to hear you," Blaine teased.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, his eyes half-closed and swollen lips slightly parted. "They won't know who it was," he breathed, grinning.

Blaine's only reply was to take Kurt into his mouth and slide his tongue over the most sensitive part of Kurt, licking, sucking and biting it over and over again as Kurt dissolved into a series of grunts and whimpers with each flick of the tongue.

"Stop!" Kurt begged. "Not so hard, please!"

Blaine smiled slyly. "How about I make you scream louder and the neighbours will know who you are?"

Kurt pulled Blaine against him and kissed him on the mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip the way he had seen Blaine do whenever he was on the verge of shouting at Kurt for being so annoying. Kurt did not know why he enjoyed teasing Blaine so much. Maybe it was because he wanted to see some sort of life in him. He seemed so stoic and lost in his own world that Kurt felt like he had to find a way to break into that ice palace.

Instinctively, Kurt realised that he should not be doing this with Blaine. He had reasoned it out with himself the first day Blaine appeared, because Blaine was the kind of person that Kurt could lose himself to, and he did not want a repeat of what happened with Edward. Only, Blaine would not do that to him... _right_?

Now Blaine had grabbed their dicks and started rubbing them together. Kurt felt his mind go blank as the sheer intensity of his hot touch claimed his full attention. Vaguely, he heard Blaine's groans sounding suspiciously like his name. Kurt reached out to clench Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around them as he pressed their chests together.

Blaine started to rock his hips against Kurt as he jerked them off.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine..." he gasped. "Faster... please..."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, now barely opened with tortured pleasure. "You remind me of someone I've met before."

"E-eh?"

"But I can't remember who."

"Mood-spoiler," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine laughed, the vibrations of his laughter were directly felt by Kurt's lower portion which was still pressed against his hand. Kurt shuddered, a whimper escaping his lips. He swore as Blaine started pumping faster and faster, fingers moving deftly over their sensitive skin.

Then suddenly he was there. Kurt cried out as climax struck him hard. A few seconds later, Blaine shuddered as he came, his hands tirelessly moving over their hot, hot skin. Both boys panted, heaving deep breaths as blood pounded in them. Just like how it started, it ended with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>Does your Mom kiss you goodnight every day?"<em>

_Kurt nodded. "So does my Dad. They bring in my little bear and take turns kissing me on the forehead."_

"_My parents have never kissed me goodnight before."_

_Blaine looked so crestfallen that Kurt felt a twinge of guilt. So he stood up and grinned at his best friend._

"_Well, if your Mom and Dad don't kiss you," Kurt beamed. "I'll kiss you."_

_With that, he leaned down and kissed Blaine on the cheek._

* * *

><p>Blaine was mumbling something.<p>

"What?"

He blushed harder, looking away from Kurt. "I said, I'm sorry about last night!"

"Oh."

That one word was said so plainly, so simply, so indifferently, that Blaine almost winced. Kurt pulled the covers off himself and walked to his 'side' of the room, stark naked.

"It's fine. I don't remember it anyway."

Blaine stared at his roommate. Kurt had practically confessed to him when they made out the previous day. And now he was saying he forgot everything?

"You weren't even drunk!" he exclaimed without thinking, before mentally knocking himself on the head.

Kurt glared at him. "For your information, Steven and I shared more than a couple of drinks while we danced."

Blaine felt a surge of frustration rise in his stomach. He got out of his bed and pulled on his pants, tugging on them in a futile attempt to get them on. His hands were shaking. But Blaine did not know whether it was his frustration at work, or because of the eventful night before.

"Well, too bad I prevented you from getting into bed with Steven yesterday!" Blaine spat.

"Yeah, it might have been more satisfying."

That was it.

Blaine jumped up, knocking over a lamp and kicking away his shirt on the floor. He was over Kurt in a thrice, pinning him down under his strong clutch on Kurt's bed. If Kurt had felt any sort of intimidation or startled, he was a pretty darn good actor. Instead, Kurt laughed.

"You want to hit me?" Kurt breathed, giving short, sharp snorts. "Go ahead."

Blaine was aware of the way his own breath was coming out in short rasps as he glared at Kurt. His eyes flashed angrily, but he was surprised when the expected anger did not come. Instead, there was this great desire to continue where they left off the night before.

The only 'anger' he felt branched from the fact that Kurt had compared him to Steven and successfully got him jealous. Plus he was pissed at his raging, uncontrolled junior member.

Their faces were so close. They were too close for comfort.

Just as Blaine recognised this truth, Kurt had wriggled out of his grasp and began licking the underside of his jaw. Blaine let out a groan before he could stop himself. Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck, tracing his tongue in random patterns around it before planting his mouth on the soft skin just above his collar-bone. The gentle pain gave way to pleasure and Blaine felt himself getting hard again.

Then, as if what had just happened was nothing, Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine's hold and slid into his dresser seat, beginning his routine facial. He looked into the mirror at a stunned Blaine, and tapped the hickey on his neck, grinning.

"Revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crap. I am so sorry about the delay, but my brain is like dead now. I just started school again, so it's a hell lot of T.R.O.U.B.L.E.S.O.M.E shit. If you're a bio student, you would know what I'm talking about. Oops, I diverged.**

**(Thanks for all reviews on and S&C! You dears are so sweet!)**

**Warnings: Sex, sappy crying scenes, the two of them actually being amiable to each other, slight flirting, ... some scenes made my hair stand, I don't know what I'm writing...**

**MAJOR WARNING: This chapter is really a whole lot of crap. Read at own risk.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I like you, Kurt."<em>

_He was moving towards Kurt, taking his hand as he sat down on the bed beside him. Kurt felt as though his breath had been cut off. He wondered if the boy could hear his pounding heart. He could not believe that the boy he was in love with, the boy who he thought was straight, the boy whose daily flirting he had brushed off as being overly-friendly, the boy whom he thought was impossible to have, was saying he liked him. There were so many things going on in his head that it was spinning._

_When Edward pushed his lips gently against Kurt's, he responded by melting himself against Edward's hold. Edward was, in fact, a rather experienced individual. It may have been his first time with a guy, but he had Kurt hard and panting in no time. The kisses were hard and long and his hands roamed ceaselessly around Kurt's body, each touch coaxing another flame in Kurt._

_Unnecessary clothes were taken off so quickly that it surprised Kurt a little. Edward slid his knee between Kurt's legs and started rubbing his hard, sensitive part. Kurt almost choked when Edward's hand slipped under his underwear and started to jerk him off._

"_Edward. Edward..." his name was escaping Kurt's lips over and over again. "I don't know what I should do..."_

"_Here," he pressed Kurt's hand against his front. "Touch me."_

_It was rough, it was hot and both boys were turned on by the noises the other was making. _

"_Do you want me to...?" Kurt gasped breathlessly._

_Edward's darkened eyes gazed into Kurt's and he nodded slowly, lifting his hips as Kurt pulled down his pants. When Kurt took him into his mouth, Edward felt his mind explode. There were one or two of his previous girlfriends who had given him blowjobs to satisfy him, but Kurt looked so fucking innocent and erotic at the same time as he slid his soft tongue all around his cock that Edward had to grab the bed sheets to stop himself from immediately throwing Kurt down and screwing him senseless._

"_Are you sure this is your first time?" Edward was asking, his body arched to meet Kurt's lips._

"_Positive," Kurt was saying softly. His voice reminding Edward of the wind chimes his mother loves so dearly. "Should I continue?" _

"_No... You..." Edward whispered. "Can I...?"_

"_Yes."_

_That night, Kurt Hummel had sex for the first time in his life. It was the first time Kurt felt as if he had a shot at the professed true love his favourite Broadway shows so often spoke of._

_But by the next morning, his bed was empty, his heart broken and his hopes murdered._

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine noticed after he woke up was that he was naked. He could feel the cold, smooth sheets wrapped around him just nicely, the bed sinking the right amount to fit his body shape. It was so horribly comfortable that made him feel sleepy all over again.<p>

The second thing he noticed was that there was someone in his arms. More specifically, Kurtwas in his arms. Or _on_ his arm. Kurt stirred, mumbling a string of curses.

"Morning, _sweetheart_," Blaine said drily. "What an excellent way to begin a morning – in someone else's bed, with my arm asleep and the guy who wakes up beside me whispering _beautiful_ Italian phrases in my ear."

Kurt groaned audibly, pushing Blaine's hand away and shoving his head face-down into one of the pillows. "We have got to stop doing this."

"Stop doing what?" Blaine moved his fingers, trying to get some feeling back in his hand. "Being so nice that I'd allow you to sleep on my arm? Sleeping in your bed together? Or letting you release some of your sexual frustrations on me? Which, in case you didn't know, is rather immense. You should do something about it. See a counsellor or something."

Kurt glared at Blaine, too groggy for a clever comeback. "Get out of my bed, Blaine," he growled instead.

Blaine shrugged boyishly. He climbed out of Kurt's bed and pulled a shirt over his head, giving Kurt the perfect view of the muscles on his arms and back. Kurt felt his eyes trail down towards Blaine's ass where they lingered for the longest time.

"Aren't you getting out of bed?" Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, forcing him to avert his eyes from the yummy scene before. "Don't you have classes?"

Kurt yanked himself out of bed, rolling his eyes. "I'm getting out of bed, _Mom_."

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth Hummel was aware that her son had made a new friend. He was this sweet little boy who smiled and greeted her politely whenever she met him. She had only talked to him on one occasion, breezing on the comfortable topics like what he liked to do in his spare time and whether he would like to go to school. He was so strangely calm and composed that Elizabeth felt rather nervous talking to this seven-year-old.<em>

_Elizabeth could not deny the fact that her son had changed drastically since he met Blaine. Kurt was far more comfortable with himself, and he even stood up to the boys in his class two days ago. That was something no amount of persuading from both Burt and herself could induce in Kurt. It made her incredibly curious to see what kind of person Blaine was. She wondered if a seven-year-old could honestly be that mature and grown up. It was rather unsettling._

_It was one of those days when Elizabeth was picking up her son when she realised Blaine's cool front was merely a cover. There were whispering noises behind the fence, so she stood on tiptoe to listen in on Kurt and Blaine's conversation._

"_My Mom told me to get out of her sight yesterday."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means she doesn't want to see me," Blaine looked down at his fingers. "I think my Mom doesn't love me."_

_Kurt was quiet for a moment. "I'd share my Mom with you."_

"_But she's your Mom!"_

"_I know. But your Mom doesn't love you, so you can share my Mom with me. She'll love you. I know she will."_

_There was an audible silence, before Blaine spoke in a small voice._

"_I... I like your Mom."_

_Elizabeth could not hear the rest of the conversation, but when she finally called for Kurt, he appeared with Blaine trailing silently behind him. Kurt ran up to her to give her a hug, as he always did. Blaine was staring at them, looking so lost that Elizabeth felt her heart break. She looked over at Blaine and smiled, opening her arms to him. He looked shocked, and after what seemed like forever, took a tentative step into it. As she wrapped her arms around the shaking little boy, Elizabeth knew she now had another son._

* * *

><p>"Hi, Rachel."<p>

"Did you finally do the dirty?"

"What...? Shit!"

"Kurt?"

"Thanks for making me drop my phone."

"Did you go all the way?"

"Wait-what... NO!"

"So you didn't do anything at all?"

"..."

"Kurt, the last time you called me was two days ago. That was the third time the two of you ended up _almost_ sleeping together in two weeks. And my advice was 'Get off him' not 'Get him off'!"

He cringed inwardly. "I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did!"

"Oh, yeah. Just like how suicide bombings just happen, right?"

"I despise that fact that you're relating my almost-sex life to suicide bombings. What's the link, may I ask?"

"Nothing at all. I just enjoy random information."

"Alright, Kurt. Truth time," Rachel said impatiently. "You're in love with him."

Kurt felt a deep, slow blush spread across his cheeks. "I. AM. NOT."

"Okay, so you randomly get so annoyed with a completely gorgeous roommate, fail repeated attempts at making him hate you, then jump into bed with him every other day," she finished with relish. "Oh right, you aren't attracted to him at all."

"Remind me why we're friends at all?" Kurt gritted his teeth. "And we don't _jump_ into bed every other day."

"So you admit to the rest then?"

Kurt snorted irritably.

"This is your fault, Rachel."

"Excuse me? How is it my fault that you can't control your raging hormones?"

"Why did you have meet Brandon and get an apartment together? We agreed to live together here in New York!"

"Kurt, you can't give up on your one true love. This time, I'm sure Brandon is the one I've been waiting for all my life. And I am not going to give up on him."

"True love, HA!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "So you have to stay together to maintain true love? Doesn't sound so true to me."

There was silence on the other end.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Kurt sighed after a moment. "Brandon's a great guy. You deserve happiness."

"So do you, Kurt," Rachel said softly. "You know what? Not everyone is Edward. Maybe Blaine really is the one for you. You are going to regret giving him up."

"Contrary to popular belief, or rather, your belief," Kurt replied with a bitter smile. "There is nothing to give up. There is nothing to begin with."

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine," his mother was saying. "Blaine!"<em>

_Finally, Blaine snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his mother. "Yes, mother?"_

"_This boy is getting worse by the day," his father snorted disapprovingly. "He's getting so distracted by all these afternoon playtimes."_

"_Should we sign him up for more musical lessons, then?"_

"_Of course! He's wasting all his time. Playing!"_

_The last word was spat out as if it were a dirty word._

"_Okay, I'll call the music school and sign him up for violin and cello classes..."_

_This wasn't unusual. It happened daily. Blaine wondered why he parents wanted him there when they talked. Half the time, they talked about things he did not understand, the other half, they talked about him as if he weren't there. But this time, Blaine was lost in his own world, his mind back at the sandbox where he felt safe. And loved._

Blaine was running late.

He pulled on a plain black pullover and jeans, slamming the door of his cupboard in frustration when he found his carton of bowties missing. It was the third thing on Kurt's revenge list that morning. The first two was mysteriously changing his 'milk' into water and setting his alarm at nine o'clock instead of eight. Blaine swore out loud for the sixteenth time that morning. Picking up his bag, he rushed out of the door after shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers. By the time Blaine had hailed a cab and gotten himself to school, he was already half an hour late.

It was way past April the first, but the boys in room 205 had decided to turn back their calendars and relive that dreadful day for some reason. It started out when Kurt accidentallyadded salt instead of sugar into Blaine's coffee and started laughing hysterically when Blaine spat the contents out onto his shirt.

"It wasn't intentional!" he claimed, but was laughing too hard for Blaine to believe him.

Then, Blaine short-sheeted Kurt's bed, and patiently waited till lights out. There was the normal shuffling sound of Kurt's feet as he dragged himself to bed. Then Kurt started to make yelping noises while fighting his sheets and Blaine almost killed himself trying to keep from laughing out loud.

When Blaine woke up, he found his roommate gone. And of course, that he was late for one of the most important lectures of all time. There was going to be a guest speaker today and it was compulsory for almost all students in the drama department to attend. Blaine was bursting with the desire to strangle his roommate.

He slipped into the auditorium, hoping his absence had gone unnoticed and slid into the nearest seat beside the door. Finally, he gave a relieved sigh and relaxed, taking out his notebook and pen for note-taking. That was when he first felt it.

A kick.

It was a soft nudge from the boy sitting on his left, so Blaine shook it off as an accident, concentrating fully on the speaker in front. She was a lady with hugely exaggerated hand movements and an increasingly high-pitched voice. Blaine struggled to listen without plugging his hand into his ears. He wondered why the school often chose these – _ow_.

The second kick _hurt_.

He turned to glare at his neighbour and stared, and stared and stared and stared.

Sitting beside him was none other than the reason why he was late – Kurt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Anderson residence. How may I help you?"<em>

"_H-hello...?" a small voice said shakily. "May I speak to Blaine, please?"_

"_Kurt?"_

_Kurt was so surprised he could not speak for a moment. This lady knew his name._

"_Hello? Is this Kurt?"_

"_Yes," he replied, recovering from the shock. "I'm Kurt. Is Blaine at home?"_

_The lady laughed. She had a nice sounding laugh._

"_No, he's not at home, unfortunately." _

_Kurt groaned aloud._

"_But I can take a message," the lady continued. "Would you like that instead?"_

_He grinned immediately. "Yes, please!"_

"_What do you want to tell him?"_

"_Tell him that I can't meet him at our sandbox tomorrow because my Mom is bringing me to the dentist. But I was scared that Blaine would feel lonely so I asked Mom if he could come along and she said yes. Would you help me ask Blaine if he wants to come to the dentist with me? It would be feel so much less scary if he came with me."_

_The lady agreed to, so Kurt put down the phone with a relieved sigh after giving her his phone number. When Blaine returned home from a visit to Aunt Ginger's house that night, he found a slip of paper on his small desk._

_It wrote:_

_**Kurt called.**_

_**He wants you to accompany him to the dentist tomorrow.**_

_**Call him back.**_

_**(P.S. He really is your best friend.)**_

_**Love, Lisa**_

* * *

><p>"Y-you...!" he sputtered, pointing at Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine was blinking in surprise and confusion. "You're in my class!"<p>

Kurt elbowed him to lower his volume, taking out a notebook and scribbling on it. Then he passed it to Blaine.

_Yes, I'm in your class._

**But why? **

**Did you follow me to school? Is this part of your revenge plan?**

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine.

_Do I look like I have nothing better to do?_

**Frankly? **

**Yes.**

He glared at Blaine, who grinned back at him.

_You truly love to flatter yourself, ANDERSON. I would never waste my time like that. FYI, I study here._

**WHAT?**

_I study here. Do you need a dictionary to understand what that means?_

**You're in Tisch?**

**You're in drama?**

_YES, Sherlock._

"Oh my God," Blaine was muttering. "Ohmygod, omygod, omygod..."

_I had no idea you had so many GODS._

**This is awkward.**

_What is awkward?_

**We've even seen each other naked and I don't even know you're in the same course as me.**

Kurt hurriedly scribbled over the last line until it could no longer be seen, his face flushing the slightest bit.

_Who writes this kind of things on paper?_

**Me. **

**And btw, I told you about myself! But you were so secretive about yourself!**

_I wasn't secretive. You never asked._

**You could have been more proactive!**

_How unfortunate for you then._

Blaine gave Kurt a nasty look before returning to note-taking, realising that he had almost not been paying any attention to the class at all. The speaker had been talking about dramatic tragedy and its impact on people and society.

_Are you angry?_

Blaine pushed the book back without answering. He had been so shocked when he saw Kurt that he had forgotten he was angry at the 'surprises' Kurt left for him that morning. That last line reminded him that he should be angry.

_Little Blaine, don't get mad! I'll return your bowties to you soon! _

Another death glare.

_Hey, you short-sheeted my bed! I almost had a panic-attack last night!_

A smile involuntarily played on Blaine's lips as he remembered Kurt's reaction as he struggled with the sheets in the dark. He bit down on his lips, still attempting unsuccessfully to listen to the speaker.

"Love, hate, truth, lies, happiness, sadness..." the speaker was saying. "Not everyone can relate to these things."

_Blaine, you're smiling VERY creepily._

_Just saying._

Finally, Blaine took the notebook and covered his right hand as he scrawled something below Kurt's last sentence. When he finished writing, he passed it over to Kurt, smiling so wide that Kurt knew he was going to regret reading this.

**The little noises you were making last night reminded me of those you make whenever I touch you. You always make noises like that, too. And boy, they are HOT.**

Kurt hurriedly slammed shut his notebook, shoving it hastily into his bag.

"But everything in the world is involved with pain," the speaker ended her lecture to a series of uninterested students who woke up in time to clap politely.

Blaine felt a hard kick right on his ankle. He jumped in surprise and pain, his knees and thighs hitting the bottom of the pull-out table, making it flip over with a loud slam. His stationary fell to the floor in a loud clutter. Everyone turned to stare at Blaine, including the speaker.

"Is there anything you would like to add, young man?" she asked in her shrill voice, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes," he replied, still clutching his bruised ankle with tears shining at the corners of his eyes. "You wouldn't believe how well I'm relating to pain right now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you want to hear about my best friend, Dad?" Kurt was asking Burt Hummel. <em>

"_Is he the kid you're meeting every day?"_

_Kurt nodded so enthusiastically that it brought a smile to Burt's face._

"_Tell me about him."_

"_He's very nice and his Mom and Dad are really rich. They have six cars and Blaine has a room full of trains!"_

"_That's nice," Burt nodded._

"_But his Mom and Dad never come to pick him up whenever we play. They pay someone else to fetch him in this long black car. Blaine gets really sad whenever we talk about his parents."_

_Burt was surprised by his son's reaction, but he kept quiet and continued to listen. Kurt was biting his lip, close to tears._

"_His parents don't hug him, they don't kiss him goodnight. Blaine was really sad when he told me so," Kurt choked on a sob. "And whenever he feels sad, I feel really sad, too."_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm stuck on this project with you."<p>

"Let's not compare whose luck is worse now," Kurt scoffed. "If we don't find this place, both our lives will be eradicated."

"How on earth can you be in _my_ school? And _my_ class?"

"Sorry, but I was there first!" Kurt opened his instruction manual irritably. "Why does a drama project include finding some weird monument anyway?"

Blaine leaned over his shoulder, tip-toeing to catch a glimpse of the sheet of paper held in Kurt's hands. It was a wordy illegible scrawl with a hand-drawn set of directions on which streets to cross. "Can that even be called a map?"

"Apparently," Kurt said, startled by Blaine's sudden closeness. He was leaning far too close for comfort, his shoulder accidentally brushing against Kurt's back.

"Here, give me that."

Kurt passed the paper to Blaine. After a few minutes of muttering to himself and writing more weird things on it, he held the paper up, and gestured for Kurt to follow him. They walked two streets down, and after a series of twists and turns that left Kurt dizzy, they finally reached a fountain.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"This is it?"

Blaine frowned at the map for a while before nodding and passing it to Kurt. "This should be it."

"Oh."

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm hungry."

Blaine laughed without thinking, earning a glare.

"Is it that funny, Mr Anderson?"

"No, it's just that, we've been living together for almost a month, and I've never had a meal with you before."

"There were those morning coffees and midnight snacks."

"Those aren't meals."

"They are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

Both of them glared at each other, before Blaine sighed.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"You started it," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Blaine resisted the urge to strangle Kurt, or hug him because that smug expression on his face was far too adorable. He didn't know which to choose.

"Let's go buy something to eat," he said finally, hiding a smile as he saw Kurt's face brighten.

Kurt jumped up happily, forgetting about the piece of paper in his hands. The wind lifted it from his unclasped hands, playing with it for a split-second before dumping it into the fountain. Kurt gasped as soon as it left his hands, promptly diving after it.

What he didn't realise was how Blaine dived after _him_.

A minute later, both boys dragged their dripping selves out of the freezing water, shivering, and their legs not working as well as they usually did from their uncontrollable laughter. They didn't know what they were laughing about exactly either. The situation had simply gotten out of hand like every other time they were together.

Blaine watched as Kurt attempted to squeeze the water out of his coat, gazing so intently at him that Kurt felt rather uncomfortable.

"What?"

Blaine's face was pensive, but serious. "What exactly are we?"

"You mean other than human beings?"

Blaine blew his hair away from his forehead, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure you're one? Cause I may have evidence that you're not." _In bed_, he silently added.

"Let's go get food," Kurt grinned widely. "My appetite will probably be enough prove that I'm not."

Blaine dragged his wet self up and followed behind Kurt, smiling wryly. The project had been long forgotten, he was soaking wet, and his body ached in some parts, but Blaine felt almost as though he had been on a date.

* * *

><p><em>It was a tug on his pants.<em>

_Blaine noticed that action like he did every time Kurt felt insecure. Kurt would always do the same thing. His already pale cheeks would blanch slightly, his lower lip trembling a little, and the most obvious of all - he would shove his hands in his back pockets and tug at his pants._

_There was a big boy standing in front of Kurt. He looked young, but not very young. Blaine couldn't gauge. The boy had Kurt by his shoulders and was shoving him onto the wall, laughing as he did. Kurt yelped as he felt his back hit the wall, shaking badly and his eyes wide open with fear._

_Blaine felt anger rush to his head. In fact, he had never felt such an intense hatred in his life. And for a seven-year-old, it was almost enough to knock him over. But he shook the dizziness in his head away, and before he knew it, he was rushing up to the much taller boy._

_He placed both hands on the boy's chest and shoved him back with all his strength, the way his uncle had once did when he was drunk and angry. The boy looked stunned as he stumbled and fell backwards. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Apparently not many people retaliated in his presence._

_The bigger boy glared at him with a red face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he roared._

_Blaine stood up straight, claiming his full height. He stretched out both his arms, blocking Kurt with his small stature. "I won't allow you to bully Kurt!" he shouted._

_The boy's face seemed to grow impossibly redder. He stood up and reached for Blaine, but Blaine was faster. It was a wild swing and an unplanned kick, but the boy felt a hard punch on his cheek and the air go out of his stomach. He fell over once more. Blaine, in his tense stance, hadn't held back at all._

_For the first time, the boy had fear flicker past his dark eyes. He got up quickly and ran away, stumbling over his own steps. Blaine stared after him until he felt a pair of hands slip into his. Then he turned around to grin at Kurt._

_But this time, with Kurt's hands in his, he wasn't sure exactly who was the one shaking anymore._

* * *

><p>Blaine had just reached his dorm room when he spotted a bouquet and a card on his desk. They were white roses. The flowers he hated the most. He wondered who sent it to him. He picked up the card and felt his blood run cold.<p>

On it was written:

_**Dearest little Blaine,**_

_**How are you? College life is hard, right? You're always welcomed to come home to stay with me.**_

_**By the way, are you dating now?**_

_**How mean of you not to tell your favourite Aunt about it. I've seen that boy you hold so dear. He's very pretty, of course. But I don't doubt your taste at all, after all, you are my darling nephew.**_

_**And of course, I will love everything precious to you as well.**_

_**Write to me soon, dear~!**_

_**Love, Aunt Gracie**_

To any other person, the card and roses would have meant a nice gesture from an Aunt to her nephew. But Blaine knew its significance. She knew about Kurt, and she was threatening him:

_Return back at once._

_If you will not return, I will hurt him._

And white roses meant death.

* * *

><p><em>"All for that boy?"<em>

_"Yes."_

_"He fought with someone?" the man asked persistently, his voice filled with disgust. "For that boy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How barbaric."_

"_What do we do now?"_

_He smiled grimly. "It's time."_

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the middle of nowhere, looking completely lost when Kurt entered the room.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Blaine shrugged lifelessly

"You-" Kurt gestured to the white roses on the floor. "-don't happen to be play-acting a bunch of photosynthesizing flowers, do you?"

Blaine glared at Kurt, but it was so impassive that Kurt immediately knew something was unusual. He squatted down in front of Blaine.

"Hey," he peered at his roommate. "What's wrong?"

Blaine simply stared at him, his mouth hanging open without a sound. When he finally said something, Kurt felt as if Blaine had grabbed hold of his heart and squeezed it hard.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered softly, gazing so earnestly into Kurt's eyes that he couldn't bear to tear his eyes away. "Kurt... Kurt... Kurt..."

It was only his name, but Kurt felt as if he was rooted in place by Blaine's gentle hazel eyes and his soft murmurings. A slow blush spread through his body. His fingertips itched to move but they couldn't, and his entire body felt paralysed. Then Blaine's lips were on his.

It was the gentlest kiss Kurt had ever received.

Kurt felt himself suck in a deep breath in surprise as Blaine deepened the kiss. This was different. The previous times they kissed, it was fast, it was needy, it was drunk. But this time, Blaine kissed him softly, slowly, as if he were someone fragile, almost breakable. It was as though Blaine wanted to memorise every taste of Kurt's.

It was so sweet, so gentle, so filled with unspoken words that Kurt would have given anything to know what Blaine was thinking.

And Blaine was crying.

"Hey," Kurt pulled away, cupping Blaine's face in his hands. He was worried. "What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

"Shh..." Kurt held Blaine against his chest as he sobbed wrenchingly. It was as though each sound tore a hole through Kurt's chest and implanted itself in his heart. Kurt had never felt so badly like crying when someone cried before. "Shh... It's okay, I'm here... It's okay..."

That was when he realised what was the tugging at his heart all about – he was in love with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt whispered as loudly as he dared to. "Blaine!"<em>

_There wasn't any reply, so Kurt checked in their usual spots for his best friend. Finally, after a long walk around, he found Blaine in a corner, his head leaning against a fence, fast asleep. As he watched Blaine's sleeping face, a smile formed upon his lips. Kurt felt happiness bubble in his chest. It was a type of happiness that he felt when his parents hugged or kissed him, or when he saw pretty things, or when Blaine smiled._

_He leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek, the way he loved his Mom to kiss his. It was something you did to someone very precious, very special._

_And Blaine Anderson was someone very precious, very special to him._

* * *

><p>Hot, open-mouth kisses were pressed against his lips, his neck, down his chest. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt slowly, and for a full minute, did nothing. He simply stared at Kurt with those pain-filled eyes. Kurt wanted to say something, he wanted to hug Blaine and kiss Blaine and tell him 'it's okay', but he didn't even know what 'it' was. So he let Blaine undress him in silence, laying completely naked under him.<p>

He watched as Blaine's eyes trail down his body, carefully taking in every detail. Kurt had never felt more self-conscious in his life. Normal guys who were interested in him looked at him as though he was someone they would like to see naked and have sex with, but Blaine looked at him each time as though it was the first time he had seen Kurt naked and there was a sense of wonder and hungry longing in his eyes. Of someone he could never truly possess.

Kurt felt confused.

He leaned up to kiss Blaine, sliding his arms around Blaine's neck, his fevered kisses asking the unspoken questions: _What's wrong? Why do you hold me so dearly? Why do you look like that? Like you're about to break down again? Why is this time so different from the rest? Is it because we're sober for once?_

But they were never answered.

He reached for Blaine's belt, pulling him closer as they continued to kiss, moaning against each other's lips. He felt Blaine's tongue brush gently against his, eliciting a startled gasp from him. Now that his mind was free from the usual alcoholic daze, everything felt sharper, clearer, more intense. _Electrifying_.

That was Blaine's effect on him. That constant urge to do something or say something so that Blaine will look at him, that perpetual throbbing in his chest whenever Blaine was around, the emptiness he felt when Blaine wasn't with him. Kurt Hummel would rather die than admit it, but he was scared of how painfully his heart beat for Blaine, how he jumped nervously with each touch.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered hoarsely, his face inches away from Kurt's. His eyes were filled with a sincerity that made Kurt choke up. He could see his face reflected in Blaine's persistent eyes. And somehow, it made him _feel _beautiful.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He had never seen this side of Blaine before, a side so... vulnerable. It was as if Blaine would truly break beyond repair if Kurt did touch him. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Blaine..." his voice was a heartbroken utter. "Blaine, Blaine..."

"Kurt, you're so beautiful," Blaine leaned in to kiss away the tear that slipped down his cheek, lips silently brushing his skin. "You're so beautiful that it hurts me sometimes."

"Blaine..."

"May I hold you tonight?" Blaine asked softly, his eyes searching Kurt's for the first signs of rejection. "Will you trust me?"

There was no hesistation.

"Yes," Kurt said simply. "I trust you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Give me your hand."<em>

"_But I'm scared."_

"_Hold my hand," Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Hold my hand and you will never be scared anymore."_

"_Really?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

_A small hand that fitted perfectly into Blaine's hand was slipped into his in reply._

* * *

><p>There were groans and moans and whimpers and grunts and heavy breathing.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were moving in sync to meet each other's bodies. They moulded together perfectly. With each thrust, Kurt felt his mind slip a little further away from him. He had let go of the bed spreads long ago, clutching Blaine's shoulders and arms instead, allowing them to explore the muscles which tensed and relaxed repeatedly under his touch.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Blaine was half-closing his eyes in pleasure of being inside Kurt. His words were a raspy groan. "I won't be able to stop after this."

Kurt shook his head, gasping for breath. "It's fine. I'm fine. Just continue."

Blaine swooped down to plant his lips on Kurt's, kissing him rough and hard because he simply needed Kurt. He needed Kurt so badly. Kurt responded to the wild kiss, pulling Blaine closer to him as Blaine moved inside him. In and out, in and out. It was as though he went deeper and deeper into Kurt's heart each time Blaine entered him.

Kurt could not find the right words to describe the feeling of Blaine inside him. It was completely different from his previous experience with Edward. Each move felt like a new profession, each kiss a new assurance, each touch a new confession, every embrace a new apology, every thrust a new beginning.

When Blaine finally came inside him, he gave the sweetest sigh Kurt had ever heard. It wasn't long after that when Kurt came as well, shivering from Blaine's butterfly-soft kisses all over his body.

"Kurt..." Blaine's voice was a soft whisper. Kurt closed his eyes, half-asleep. Blaine spoke so softly that Kurt wondered if post-orgasm fatigue could possibly make him hallucinate. "Kurt, I love you."

When Kurt woke up the next day, Blaine was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you feeling sad?" Kurt tipped his head, considering his friend.<em>

"_No," Blaine lied, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. "I'm not."_

"_You are!"_

"_I'm not!"_

_Kurt stamped his foot in frustration. "Why are you lying to me? Aren't we supposed to be best friends?"_

"_We are, but-"_

"_Best friends don't lie to each other! You promised!"_

_Blaine was silent, before he said in a small voice: "I am."_

_Kurt reached over to hug his friend._

"_See? It's better to be honest, right?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_How could I not know?" Kurt seemed astonished. "You're my best friend!"_

_Blaine seemed to be shaking._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm moving from Ohio," Blaine said quietly, tears threatening to fall. "We won't be able to meet ever again."_

"_What...?" Kurt recoiled in shock. "No! You can't!"_

"_But I'm leaving! My mother said we're leaving tomorrow night!"_

_Kurt started sobbing now. "You can't! You can't! You can't!"_

"_Shh..." Blaine was caught between soothing his friend and crying with him. "Don't cry, don't cry."_

"_B-but-" Kurt was sniffing, his hands wiping messily at his face. "What w-will I do without you? Who will protect me?"_

_Blaine reached into his pocket and drew out the amber stone he had shown Kurt on the first day they met. "Look, do you believe me?"_

_Kurt nodded numbly._

_Blaine placed the stone in Kurt's hands._

"_As long as you have this stone, we will meet again one day." Blaine declared. "I promise."_

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to know what he said?"<p>

"No."

"Blaine," Lisa pleaded. "We can stop this right now."

"We can't."

"I know you are trying to protect him, but being rash does nothing to help you!"

"I know what I'm doing."

"So you've hurt him, you're hurting yourself, and now you're sending yourself into the slaughterhouse? How is that knowing what you're doing?"

Blaine clenched his teeth, refusing to look at her. "Just forget it, Lisa."

"Don't I get a chance to say anything? I thought we were friends," her lower lip was trembling slightly. "I care about you, Blaine. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't play the guilt card. It doesn't work."

_Ouch._

"I see," Lisa said painfully, nodding as she took a step back. "You've hurt Kurt, you've hurt yourself, and now it's me. Screw you, Anderson."

She opened her handbag, taking out a familiar-looking wooden box and tossed it as Blaine so it hit him directly on the chest, making him wince. He had forgotten how accurately Lisa could toss crumpled papers into the bin when she worked for his father.

"He wanted me to give that to you."

Then, she spun around on her heels and left. Blaine stared at the wooden box. It was the one on Kurt's table. Kurt barely ever opened it. Only once, that night after Edward had left, and Blaine was angry with Kurt, in the middle of the night, Kurt had opened this box in the dark. Blaine's hands shook as he opened the box. When he saw what was inside it, Blaine nearly fell over in shock.

_Kurt Hummel._

Now he remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pre-ramble:**

**First of all, I need to thank all of you for reading and all the reviews and everything, you awesome awesome people! And thanks for being so incredibly patient with me. I don't know how you guys bear with me and the insane hiatus I took from this fic to adjust to my new school and go through those damn exams (which I'm incredibly apologetic about). I love you guys.**

**I also realised that my previous chapters had some sort of continuous link between the past and present scenarios, but it seems rather awkward if I have it in this chapter, so this chapter is going to have really random stuff coming up. **

**There are different markings now:**

_Flashback (Young - Kids)_

_**Flashback (Older)**_

Original storyline

OMG WHAT AM I DOING THIS IS SO CONFUSING EVEN FOR ME

**Warnings: Naughty stuff in bed (OMG WHAT HOW OH GOD WHAT AM I WRITING), Depressing crap, Seriously depressing crap, SHORT CHAPTER (sorry guys, this is a filler chapter), next chapter is already half-written so chop-chop yay!**

**MAJOR WARNING: IT REALLY IS A SHORT BORING CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY GUISEEEEEEEEEEEE ++++ UNEDITED so, yeah...**

**(Sorry, I'm a little out of sorts here because my brain cells have been all used up for memorising nonsensical things for my exams and i'm babbling. Nvm, just cut the crap and continue scrolling.)**

* * *

><p><em>A page of Kurt Hummel's diary:<em>

You know how some people mope about after their 'someone' leaves them? You feel as though you're not really living but merely passing each day with a bodily existence. Then the memories of the person floods into your mind with every single second of breathing.

Only thing is, I don't seem to have any good memories to remember.

Maybe it's the fact that he and I never truly spoke about our (relationship) before, or maybe he wanted to and I didn't, but all I can think of when I think of him is, when we had sex, he didn't used a condom.

That was our first time.

I didn't know it was going to be our last.

And I can barely remember anything else about it.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt Hummel was counting people.<em>

_People on the streets, people getting out of cars, people walking into shops. And just everyone in his view. It was kind of fun, in a dreary sort of way when you have nothing to do and you're waiting for your Mom to finish buying groceries, which you want to help with but was chased away after one comment too much._

_That was one woman walking her dog, another shouting angrily at the kid clinging onto her leg, and one more walking briskly down the pavement, her thin heels clicking wildly against the concrete ground._

_He didn't want to be alone. Alone meant that he would have nothing to do but think and Kurt didn't to think anymore, but he was thinking about Blaine again. Like he was every time he was alone._

_Blaine had said he would call or send letters or try to contact him after he moved, but it had been one month. One month of jumping whenever the phone rang, one month of waiting by the mailbox every Tuesday because that was when the mailman came by, and one month of hoping that Blaine would do something to contact him. Anything._

_But there was nothing._

_Nothing at all._

_Kurt Hummel stood by the front door of the grocery store and harshly brushed away a single tear that slipped down his cheek._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry?" Kurt squeaked.<p>

"Boy, ya gotta learn how to listen once and be done with it," the old man grumbled, waving his hands wildly in the air. His voice was cracked and hoarse with far too many cigarettes over the years.

"I'll repeat this for the last time, there's a new kid movin' in with ya in two days time."

"But Blai-I mean, the boy who was staying here just moved out a day ago!"

The old man threw him a dirty look. "I know that before ya did, boy. Remember that one mornin' when ya came hurtlin' down into my office and almost broke my door asking about that kid?"

Kurt winced at the memory. "Sorry."

"I betcha ass you are. Every kid who lives in this building is so damn sorry. Every freakin' kid!"

He took a deep breath, as if talking was an exhausting activity.

"Look, kid. I may not know ya, hell, I don't even know ya name. But this is the third time we're talkin' like this. First time it was that tall blond kid and the second time it was that curly-haired kid with the nice, big smile and the eyebrows."

The old man made a dramatic gesture at his eyebrows.

"And what did ya tell me both times, kid? 'He'll be back!'" the man tried to mimic Kurt's high-pitched voice, failing miserably as he started hacking. "And the second kid? Ya said he'll be stayin' for a long time. Well, I don't see him anymore unless he died and became a ghost!"

Kurt struggled to formulate an argument but that last statement was a low blow. "But isn't it too soon?" he asked, making a weak attempt even though it was no longer of any use.

"Damn ya youngsters who ain't got any brains," the man wheezed, his voice raising as he swung his arms, clearly agitated. "Do ya know how much I'm paid a month? Seven hundred dollars. That's barely enough to cover my kid's tuition and ya think I'm interested in standin' around with my bad foot and yappin' with ya like a chatty little girl?"

He paused briefly to cough and take deep, heaving breaths before continuing.

"I don't care, ya damn brat! Your roommate is comin' in two days, so be done with it!"

With that, he turned and hobbled away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It had been a year since 'The Incident', or so Kurt called it in his head, a year spent in solitary silence, a year since he had much humanly contact with anyone at all. He saw Rachel a few times, saw his Dad once when he went home for his birthday, met up with a few of his old friends like Tina and Mercedes and that was all. He hadn't made any new friends in the year.<strong>_

_**There were some days when a random cute stranger passing him by on the street made his day with an adorable wink, and there were days when he passed his waking hours without a single word to anyone. He loved his work in school and he loved the independence of his life, but there was something missing.**_

_**Kurt Hummel was aching for something in his life.**_

_**But he didn't know what it was.**_

_**Until he met Blaine Anderson.**_

_**Again.**_

* * *

><p>He was fairly tall. He had straight, blond hair which looked so washed out it was almost white. And he was looking at Kurt with a far too wide grin.<p>

Kurt almost groaned aloud.

Were all his roommates destined to be gay?

* * *

><p><em>It was almost half a year since Blaine was gone.<em>

_Kurt felt as if his memory of Blaine was this huge puzzle structure with missing pieces. A lot of missing pieces._

_He couldn't remember how Blaine's sneakers looked like anymore, he couldn't remember the smell of Blaine's favourite sweatshirt-Blaine's smell, he couldn't remember how it felt to hug Blaine goodbye, he couldn't remember the exact mixture of Blaine's favourite ice cream, he couldn't remember the way Blaine sang 'Somewhere over the rainbow', he couldn't even remember how Blaine's voice sounded like. He couldn't remember anymore._

_There were days when some things would remind him of Blaine, an object, a scent, or a piece of music would trigger a short glimpse of a memory with Blaine. But that was all. Some days he couldn't even remember Blaine's face anymore. And he didn't even have a picture of Blaine to remember him by._

_There was a day when Kurt woke up and forgot Blaine's name. He tried and tried and tried for an entire day to remember his name, but it just couldn't register in his mind. Only when he finally broke down and asked his mother, she reminded him that his name was Blaine. Kurt never forgot his name again._

_After all, all he had left was the mere memory of Blaine._

* * *

><p>"Morning!" the voice chirped cheerfully. "You want any breakfast?"<p>

Kurt flipped over in his sleep, burying his head in his pillow. Why the hell was Blaine so chirpy in the morning? He usually slept like the dead.

"Go away, Blaine," he grumbled.

"Who's Blaine?"

Kurt sat up straight in his bed, staring at the grinning figure in front of him.

"Oh, um–I mean, morning," Kurt muttered. "Breakfast sounds good."

He was awarded with a dazzling smile. Colin wasn't particularly good-looking. He was a simple guy satisfied with wearing jeans and t-shirts every day of his life. And he talked–a lot.

"So who's Blaine?" Colin asked over his shoulder, pouring juice from the box into a cup.

"Oh," Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "Just some guy, you know."

"Ex-roommate?"

"Yeah."

Kurt took the glass with a grateful smile, taking a sip as Colin sat cross-legged on the floor and leaned against his bed. Colin was looking at him with an innocent curiosity on his face.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

Kurt choked on the orange juice.

Colin jumped up, bringing a box of tissues to wipe the specks of orange juice off his Kurt's lips. The gentle brush of his hand on Kurt's lips made Kurt jerk back involuntarily.

_There it was. A hand on his hip, a mouth nibbling at the spot just above his collarbone, a body pressing against his. Blaine's wild curls were tickling his face. It made him feel giggly and his entire body felt weak under Blaine's touch. Blaine's gentle kisses, Blaine's sweet sighs, Blaine's hands sliding sensually over Kurt's skin. He was whispering against Kurt's ear, his voice a broken, husky drawl as Kurt began drifting off to sleep. What was it he had said again?_

_I love you._

The sudden piece of revived memory made Kurt freeze for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Colin was asking, a concerned expression on his face. "Uh, I didn't mean to – well, I really didn't mean to – you know."

He made a wiping gesture at his mouth, his eyes not meeting Kurt's, flushing as he stared at the ground.

"No," Kurt said softly, making Colin look up from his spot on the floor.

"What?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Or my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh," Colin looked uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to pry."

Kurt broke out into a grin; a grin that he didn't realise was there until he saw Colin's face light up, a grin that hadn't been present since Blaine left, a grin that was there because he was genuinely happy.

"No, prying is good," he chuckled under his breath. "Prying is very good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There was something heavy on his chest, something that made it hard to breathe properly. Blaine sleepily sucked in a deep breath and choked on it, convulsing into harsh hacks. He awoke with a start, coughing.<strong>_

_**"K-kurt?" he mumbled in surprise when he saw a brown head of hair on his chest, his heart suddenly thudding violently under the head's weight. The boy whose head rested on his chest simply snuggled closer to him in response, sleepily sliding a hand from his chest to the nape of his neck to cling around his shoulders. Blaine felt himself shudder involuntarily. There was something incredibly sexy about the way Kurt was holding onto him, and Blaine was groaning from the agony of being caught in between sleep and arousal.**_

_**Blaine tried to get himself to sleep, but it was becoming increasingly difficult because you can't exactly calm down when the boy you're attracted to is sleeping on top of you. It certainly didn't help that Kurt had one leg slung over Blaine's thigh and was pressing a certain part of himself against Blaine. Not to mention that he was hard. And drunk. With each accidental brush as Blaine tried to get himself into a more comfortable position, came a soft moan escaping past Kurt's slightly parted lips.**_

_**And then – oh, dear lord – Kurt was rubbing himself against Blaine's thigh.**_

_**Blaine felt his breath catch as he stared at the erotic expression on Kurt's sleeping face. He was gradually getting turned on by the hardness on his thigh, Kurt's lewd expression and the little sexy whimpers he made. His own cock was straining against his briefs in no time.**_

_**Partially because of himself, and partially because he was no longer sure of whether the sexually-frustrated look on his roommate's sleeping face could possibly compel him to do something more than just getting himself off, he slid a hand to the small of Kurt's back and pressed their fronts together, thrusting his hips against Kurt's.**_

_**The room was filled in half-moans and gasps, one consciously and one subconsciously turned on by the other. Blaine lifted one of Kurt's thighs and hooked it around his waist to press closer against Kurt. Kurt let out the most adorable little gasp, settling into a satisfied sigh immediately after. Blaine began a trail of hungry kisses up Kurt's neck and along his well-defined jawline while Kurt arched his back in his sleep to meet Blaine's thrusts.**_

_**Even in his aroused state of sleepiness, Blaine knew that it was wrong. This was wrong. Kurt was asleep. And this is practically taking advantage of someone else, even if that someone else happened to be the roommate who accidentally walked into his bed, even if that roommate who seemed to be falling into bed with him every few days.**_

_**He should stop. He should really stop now. But his body was ignoring his mind's screams.**_

_**"Blaine..." a soft moan escaped from the boy.**_

_**He froze in action, one hand still on Kurt's hips, their hard fronts still pressed together.**_

_**"Blaine... I love you..."**_

_**Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, now fully awake.**_

_**"... I think."**_

* * *

><p><em>A page of Kurt Hummel's diary:<em>

You know how sometimes there are so many things going on in your life that you feel like you want to shout and tell the world or do something crazy so that your mind can stop thinking about it?

I feel like I want to say something, like I want to call Rachel or my Dad, or Carole, or even Finn – although telling him would be the same as not – and telling them something. Anything.

But when I pick up the phone and dial, I realise that all I can think of saying is '_Ow_'.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother, where is my notebook?" Blaine asked.<em>

_There was a controlled edge to his voice._

"_What notebook?" Julie Anderson continued waddling through the boxes in the middle of the living room, dragging along a black trash bag and randomly placing broken pieces of cardboard in it. The carpet was imprinted with the base shape of each box._

"_The notebook with all my numbers on it! It has Kurt's phone number and address on it!"_

"_Oh, that notebook," she shrugged nonchalantly. "It's probably in one of the boxes here."_

_Blaine was close to tears now._

"_No! I put it in my bag and now it's gone! WHERE IS IT?"_

_That was the first time in his life that Blaine Anderson raised his voice at his mother. Julie stared at her son in shock._

"_Look, Blaine, even if your notebook is gone, it's probably just misplaced or something. Do I look like I would steal your notebook? Don't you dare yell at me, young man!" she said sharply. "Now, get out of this room because I need to unpack these damn boxes."_

_Blaine turned around and stormed out of the room, tears falling freely down his face._

_Julie stared at the door after her son left. Taking a deep breath to calm the guilt, she pulled a red notepad from her handbag and placed it in the trash bag to be thrown away together with the other pieces of the past._

* * *

><p>"Look, I wanted to apologise for what I said."<p>

"About damn time, Blaine," Lisa barely looked up from her work. It was fine practice.

Blaine seemed to like talking to Lisa better when she was obsessing over her work and rushing out reports. And as much as she found it distracting, Lisa was one of those rare few people who enjoyed multi-tasking. She couldn't walk home without thinking about something, she couldn't work without playing some sort or music or having some sort of noise in the background, she couldn't sit still without her hands playing with something and she couldn't watch an entire movie without her mind digressing. Some people found her odd, and others found her distant, but in all truth, Lisa was actually an incredibly focused person.

Especially when it came to Blaine.

Lisa could remember the first time she met Blaine. She was 24, fresh out of college and it was her first week working in Anderson & Co. as the President's Secretary's Intern. She was nervously waiting for Mr Anderson in his living room so that she could pass him his documents and end work for the day.

Blaine was sitting on a couch, staring at her with his adorable hazel eyes and solemn expression.

"_Who are you?"_

_She grinned easily. "Lisa."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I work for your daddy. I'm here to pass him some stuff."_

"_How do you know that he's my dad?"_

"_Well, the two of you have the same eyes."_

"_You're wrong," Blaine stated bluntly, his childish voice raising just the slightest bit, as if he was upset._

"_I'm wrong?"_

"_Two people can't have the same eyes," he made a face. "That's gross."_

_Lisa laughed, the tension slipping out of her body as she smiled at the boy. He looked surprised, and didn't laugh back. Lisa wondered why there was such a pained look in his eyes. They looked older and much more mature than a pair of eyes that a seven-year-old should ever possess. _

"_I'm Blaine."_

"_Hello, Blaine," Lisa nodded, giving him a wink. "I think I like you already."_

"_Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "I think I like you, too."_

Something inside her twisted then, and suddenly, Lisa just knew that Blaine would be someone special in her life. That was over a decade ago, but every time Lisa looked at Blaine, she still saw the kid she met ten years ago. The same grin, the same comfort, the same fondness.

He was the brother she never had.

"So you forgive me?"

"I still think it's a bad idea, for what it's worth," Lisa sighed, ticking a self-made checklist as she read through a report. "Especially the part about Kurt. But if that's what you think is right, I'll do anything to help you. Even if it means facing up to that bitc – _oof_!"

Blaine was already over at her side of the table, engulfing her in a huge bear-hug. Sometimes she forgot that Blaine had already grown into a man and how fast he could move, and how strong he was. But right now, as he sobbed 'thank you' repeatedly into her shoulder, she was more than fine with him being the kid in her life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hey, um, do you happen to have any more hair gel?" Blaine asked, squinting at the opening of his bottle. "Mine's all used up."<em>**

**_Kurt spun around in his chair, lowering his glasses to reveal bloodshot eyes from burning midnight oil to complete his project. And despite his utter state of drowsiness, he started laughing hysterically, almost toppling his chair in the process._**

**_"Oh God, Blaine...! Your hair-I mean, HAHAHAHAH YOUR HAIR!"_**

**_Blaine shot him the best death look he could muster but that only sent Kurt into more peals of laughter. Normally, Blaine would get really short-tempered when people made fun of his hair. It was one of the things about him that he felt really insecure about. But the thing was, he wasn't really angry with Kurt._**

**_Watching Kurt laugh had that effect on people. You wanted to just drop everything and laugh with him, even though it was infuriating to be laughed at. But he was laughing at Blaine and they weren't friends, so no, Blaine shouldn't laugh with him. He mustn't laugh with Kurt, he told himself sternly, so he set his best glare on Kurt. "I just have a serious case of bed head, okay? So shut up. It isn't funny."_**

**_"I wasn't laughing at you... HAHAHAHA-" he held his stomach in the horrible aftermath of laughing too hard. "I mean-HAHAHA... It's adorable. You're adorable."_**

**_And then he broke out into this huge grin that made Blaine's breath catch._**

**_That was the first time Blaine Anderson felt his heart stop._**

* * *

><p>"Do you have a boyfriend?"<p>

Kurt sighed resignedly. This was probably the fifth time Colin was asking this question, only the structure of the sentence changing each time. This was the most direct, though. Kurt was dying to stuff his mouth with tissue by now. Colin was an okay kid, but – _ohmygod_ – he was such a chatterbox.

"No," Kurt finally admitted, flipping over onto his back. "I don't."

He wanted to glare at Colin, but when he turned his head to look at his roommate, Colin was now grinning at him with this goofy smile. Kurt stabbed himself mentally, biting his lip so that the string of curses resting just below his tongue would not spill out accidentally. Colin was walking over to his bed now.

"Does this mean I have a chance?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What makes you think I'm gay?"

Colin raised an eyebrow without saying anything.

"Fine, I'm gay," Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sue me."

"No! I mean–I won't ever sue you because you're gay. That would be so hypocritical since I'm gay, too and also it's like, so wrong to sue someone because they're gay because that is just being awfully judgemental and it's such an insensitive act, don't you think? Well, my parents had always been supporting of gay rights even before they had me, so when I finally came out and told them I was gay, it wasn't even like coming out. We celebrated with my date at _Le Bernardin_and it was one of the best nights I've ever had. I mean, I didn't exactly expect my parents to object to me being gay, but I didn't think that it'll be such a joyful event for them–"

"That's nice, Colin," Kurt said distractedly, flipping through his notes.

"You're not even listening, Kurt," Colin sighed. "You don't even look at me. What do I have to do to make you look at me?"

Kurt looked thoughtfully at Colin for a moment. He didn't actually look bad, and Kurt would do anything – well, almost anything – to make him shut up right now. He sat up straight in bed.

"I need a drink," he announced. "I need a drink really badly."

"You need a drink?" Colin cocked an eyebrow again. "What do you want? Water? Milk? Juice?"

"None of those," Kurt threw him a lazy smile. "Let's go to Scandals."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sweetie, he may be busy unpacking," Elizabeth tried to comfort her son. "Or he might need to enrol in school. I heard that he's enrolling in school now, right? He wouldn't forget you, Kurt. You're his best friend."<em>

_Kurt shook his head slowly, tears forming in his eyes._

"_No," Kurt said softly. "I'm forgetting him. I keep forgetting how he looks like and how he sounds like. I keep forgetting what he said and what we did together. I keep forgetting things about Blaine."_

_He choked back a sob._

"_He must have forgotten everything about me by now."_

* * *

><p><em>A page of Kurt Hummel's diary:<em>

I don't miss him.

I don't love him.

I don't care about what happens to him.

I'm not pining over him.

I'm not…

_I hate myself._

* * *

><p>Three shots of vodka and fighting a bunch of guys who tried to grope him later, Kurt was dancing with Colin, who had his hands on Kurt's hips and was currently groaning into his ear as he grinded against Kurt.<p>

"Damn, Kurt," Colin was breathing heavily, perspiration dripping down the side of his face. "Why do you have to be so hot?"

Kurt flipped himself around so that he was facing Colin, their bodies pressed together. "You think I'm hot?"

"Damn right, you are!" Colin shouted to be heard over the blast of music.

"Well," Kurt leaned against Colin's chest, speaking in a drunken, seductive drawl. "Why don't you _show_ me how hot am I?"

There was a blur of things and all Kurt could remember was Colin pulling him off the dance floor. And suddenly, they were in a corner of the bar, Kurt's back pressed against the wall and Colin's eager mouth exploring his. Kurt tried to relax into the sloppy kiss, but the memory of Blaine's firm and passionate kisses were flooding his mind.

As soon as his brain registered the memory of Blaine, Kurt let out a long moan into Colin's clumsy mouth. It spurred Colin to continue, lifting Kurt off the ground as he pressed his erection into Kurt's crotch. The kiss was broken as the two boys thrust against each other, anxious to feel more heat.

_I love you._

The memory of Blaine's last words to him suddenly shot through his brain as a searing pain.

And the spell was broken.

Kurt pushed an aroused and confused Colin off himself, his mind reeling. Colin gaped at him with a hurt look, unable to step forward to hug Kurt and unable to back away. Kurt slumped against the wall, sliding down until he could hug his knees. The alcohol, the wrong kiss and the memory of Blaine.

Everything struck him at once.

Kurt put his face into his hands and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

Colin, even in his drunken haze of a mind, knew that he no longer had a chance. He bent down and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders, his heart aching painfully.

"I know," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, too. Because I knew. I knew you loved him."

Kurt started sobbing more loudly, his breaths coming out in sharp puffs.

"And that's why, if you love him, you should go after him."

* * *

><p><em>A piece of Blaine Anderson's memory:<em>

He smiled.

He smiled, he smiled, HE SMILED!

Ohmygod, it was adorable.

OH. MY. GOD.

Did I just…?

I'm going insane.

I just felt like kissing Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong! Ding-dong!<em>

Blaine cursed the doorbell for ringing as soon as he stepped into the bathroom.

"I don't need anything!" he yelled.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Stupid, pesky salespeople," he muttered under his breath as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stormed out of the bathroom. "I don't want anything! Why won't they understand?"

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"I DON'T NEED ANYTH-" he shouted as soon as he opened the door, only to find his words trailing off into an open-mouthed gape.

Kurt Hummel was standing outside his door, the tiniest of smiles painted on his face.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Post-ramble:<strong>

**This is chapter is a lot more on Kurt's POV than Blaine's. At least for the front part. I have no idea why it turned out this way. It just did. **

**I think this chapter is confusing, even for me.**

**Anyway, I just completed my exams and you would think that with so much free time, I would actually feel more like writing, but no – when I had no time and was busy mugging for those damn papers, all the ideas suddenly rushed to my mind and I spent half a day before my chem paper writing before I lost track those thoughts (Thank God I was incredibly confident in that paper). And right after my exams finished? I felt so relieved that my brain feels dead now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Accomplishment! This is the first time for this story that I managed to write the entire original storyline in one shot and not add in fluffs about the past! Once again, thank you so much for reading and commenting. You don't know how much each and every one of you mean to me. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot (a one-shot with a hell lot of loop holes and unexplained things) and I could never have made it this far without you all. Thank you!**

**Whoa, I completed this chapter really fast. It has only been a few days since I uploaded chapter three! Now that's progress!**

_Flashback (Young - Kids)_

_**Flashback (Older)**_

Original storyline

**WARNINGS: May involve physical violence and slightly graphic details (Repeated: NOT S&M!), action~! (all kinds of action), a VERY pissed off Lisa, snark (like whoa, loads of snark), some parts made me giggle madly and my family think I'm nuts now, depressing and emotional crap once again, unedited rubbishy writing and _shhhhhhhh_… just read.**

**MAJOR WARNING: *BOOM* That's the sound of sexual tension exploding through my rooftop (JK I don't actually have I rooftop – I live in a multi-storey building – which makes busting my rooftop more lethal).**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AFTER THIS. PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>"KURT, WHAT THE HELL–" Blaine thundered, his handsome features contorted into an angry expression Kurt had never seen before. "–ARE YOU DOING HERE?"<p>

Kurt hastily brushed away the intimidation he felt and flippantly waved a hand.

"Oh, you know–just stopping by just to say hello to a dear old friend."

He grinned at Blaine.

"KURT HUMMEL!" Blaine hollered behind clenched teeth.

"_Kurt Hummel_!" Kurt mimicked in a higher pitch than his usual voice.

Blaine looked ready to kill Kurt, or himself. Or both.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Lisa called out from the study. "What's with the shouting?"

"Nothing!" Blaine shouted back, throwing Kurt a dirty look. "Just a pesky old salesman."

"I didn't know you slept with salesmen, Blaine," Kurt stated, giving him a lopsided grin. "I didn't know you acted like a poor, sad soul to them and cried your heart out like a top-rated Broadway actor, then slept with them and told them promising lies and walked out on them the next morning."

"T-that… I didn't mean–I mean, I was jus–" Blaine stammered about trying to explain himself. "I didn't _act_ like a poor, sad soul!"

Kurt let his jaw drop dramatically. "So you _do_ sleep with random salesmen!"

Blaine expelled a frustrated string of gibberish, running a hand through his curls and tugging at them in annoyance.

"Why did you come here, Kurt?" Blaine glared at him. "You couldn't have come all the way from New York to Westerville just to annoy me."

"On the contrary," Kurt tapped a finger on his chin, raising his eyebrows. "I can."

Blaine made a strangled cry of frustration. "What do you want, Kurt?"

Kurt let his eyes trail down Blaine's bare chest and the lining of soft curls that disappeared somewhere below the towel. He had been so obsessed with the banter that he had forgotten that Blaine Anderson was naked under that flimsy towel. When he finally looked up, he saw that Blaine was flushed and regarding him with the same desire-filled eyes.

He didn't come here for nothing after all.

"Fine," Kurt patted a luggage on the floor next to him. "I'll tell you what I want."

"Great."

"What I want–" he smiled wryly. "–is a place to stay."

"Go get a motel."

"I don't have any cash on me."

"How did you get here?"

"I spent the last of my monthly allowance on the plane ticket here."

"Stupid."

Kurt gave him a slanted look. "That's rude, Blaine."

"Sell some of your clothes," Blaine rolled his eyes. "They're probably worth thousands."

"I only brought T-shirts, hoodies and jeans."

Blaine stared at Kurt in amazement. "Are you ill, perhaps? Do you have a terminal disease that you could die from in the next two days or something? Or _wait_–did you forget to take your medicine this morning?"

"Wrong, wrong and wrong!" Kurt sighed, shaking his head at Blaine and shrugging. "I have this long lost twin and the person you've been talking to all this time has simply been him."

"HA-HA," Blaine retorted, rolling his eyes. "Very funny."

"Okay, who is it?" Lisa called over Blaine's shoulder. "Oh! Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Lisa."

Lisa smacked her forehead with a hand and pushed Blaine out of the way, glaring at him. "What are you doing half-naked at the front door?"

"B-but, he – the _doorbell_!"

And don't you know it's proper manners to invite people into the house? Seriously, Blaine!"

She hurried into the house, beckoning Kurt to follow her.

"Very eloquent, Blaine."

Kurt gave Blaine a wink as he brushed past him. Blaine stared after them in open-mouthed confusion, slamming the front door shut behind him.

"Oh, _hell_."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt Hummel hated the rain.<em>

_The rain reminded him of tears, and sad things and Blaine._

_Because Blaine loved the rain._

_So Kurt hated the rain._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Blaine," Lisa pulled a comforter into his room. "Let's get Kurt settled for the night, alright?"<p>

Blaine could only stare as Kurt entered his room behind Lisa, inspecting his room like a CSI officer. He shot Lisa a pointed look, which she returned with a look of her own.

"Kurt's staying in your room tonight."

"WHAT?"

"You're not deaf, Blaine."

"But–"

"No buts."

"It's MY room!"

"It's MY house!" Lisa countered, giving a grim smile. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and when I get back, the two of you will already be in bed. Understood?"

Lisa left the room with Blaine ready to punch the walls and break his knuckles.

"Well, I guess I'll take the bed," Kurt finally broke the silence. "Sorry you have to sleep on the floor, Blaine."

"Who says you can have my bed?"

"I'm the guest," Kurt shrugged. "It's polite to let the guest sleep on the bed."

Blaine was shaking his head so hard that it made him dizzy. "Oh no, you are so NOT going anywhere near my bed!"

"Where are your manners, Blaine?"

"They were flushed down the toilet since you stepped into this house! Where are yours anyway? Coming uninvited to someone's house and imposing on them! Now that's rude! Why can't you see that I don't want you here? Are you fucking blind?"

He was raising his voice now, angry words spewing so fast from his mouth that they were unfiltered by his brain.

"I see you doing nothing different, _honey_!" Kurt shouted back. "You came into my life when things were quiet and peaceful, you made a wreck of everything! You made a wreck of my childhood, and now you're making a wreck of my adulthood! And after you left me with so many damn questions I can't even think properly, I can't sleep, I can't concentrate, I can't seem to do anything right anymore!"

There were hot tears threatening to blind Kurt's vision as he continued shouting.

"And now you fucking dare ask me what I want! I want to know why you left me! I want to know why you didn't call or write when we were young! Do you even know how long I waited? How I anxiously waited each day for some news about you? How I got so worried about whether you were dead or alive that I got sick? I want to know why you let me get near and then push me away! I want to know how you feel about me! I want to know that you lov–"

Kurt stopped himself before he could say it. He closed his eyes and let his legs collapse on itself, brushing away angry tears. The two boys let silence fill the spaces of what they couldn't say. Blaine stood up, every cell in his body screaming at him to run over and take the crying boy into his arms, but his body turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>It was the horrible night after Blaine had been dragged to a back alley and beaten by a group of drunk teenagers who looked no older than he was because they saw him kiss his date goodbye. It was then when Blaine realised that physical wounds were nothing compared to the brokenness within him.<em>

_He picked up the phone and dialled the number he pinned up on a piece of paper behind his lamp. It was a number Lisa had gone through great pains to obtain, it was a number which had hung there, untouched for weeks, it was a number Blaine didn't have the courage to call all this while._

_The phone rang for a while, before a familiar voice came on._

"_Hello?" Kurt's voice called out sweetly. "Hello?"_

_Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself to say anything. So he simply sat there, long after Kurt had hung up the phone on him, the phone still pressed against his ear and silent tears dripping down his chin. _

* * *

><p>"YOU. DUMB. IDIOT!" Lisa punctuated each word with a hit of her pillow. "I gave you a chance to redeem your freaking butt and this is how you repay me? By making him cry and leaving him alone in your room? He freaking came all the way to Westerville for you!"<p>

"Ow, ow, OW!" Blaine whined, rubbing his arms. "That hurts, woman! Plus he didn't come for me, he came for himself. Now just shut up and let me sleep here for tonight!"

"You want to sleep in my room after pulling such a stunt?" she chucked anything her hands could grab at Blaine. "SERIOUSLY, BLAINE?"

Blaine used his arms as shield for his face, trying unsuccessfully to dodge her pillows.

"I was pissed!"

"He should be the one pissed! You broke his heart!"

"Well, yeah. He was pissed, too! And then he shouted and it got me even more pissed and–_hell_, LISA, STOP IT WITH THE PILLOWS! I don't even know why I'm pissed with him anymore!"

"What did you first think when you opened the front door and saw him standing outside?"

Blaine kept quiet, avoiding the steady gaze of Lisa's eyes.

"Playing dumb won't help you," she held up a pillow threateningly.

"I felt happy," Blaine grudgingly admitted. "I wanted to kiss him there and then."

Lisa rolled her eyes and let out a relieved puff of air.

"YOU. STUPID. MAN!" she continued bashing Blaine with her pillow, chasing him out of her room. "I take everything back! I don't forgive you anymore, you silly kid!"

* * *

><p><em>Kurt Hummel was on his first date.<em>

_So far, Alex had been a complete gentleman, holding out doors and pulling seats for him. He was nice and he was funny. But there was something lacking in him, and Kurt was curious to find out what it was about him that he found so intriguing and at the same time, missing._

_It was only at the end of the date, when Alex kissed him goodnight at his doorstep that Kurt realised why he had been so interested in Alex._

_He reminded Kurt of Blaine._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, do you mind getting some bread from the bakery?"<p>

Kurt stared at the obvious tension between the two other people at the dining table. And he thought it would be awkward between him and Blaine.

"Sure, but I haven't any money, or a car."

"Take that kid sitting across the table," Lisa replied, standing up and clearing the dishes. "He has nothing better to do anyway."

"Who says I have nothing better to do?"

Lisa lifted an eyebrow. "You mean you have something better to do than sit around and mope?"

Blaine crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Just bring the kid along, Kurt."

"Who says I want him coming with me?" Kurt snorted. He held out a hand to Blaine. "Just give me the keys."

"Who knows if you'll take the keys and make a run?" Blaine snapped, gripping his keys in his hands. "I'm not gonna pass my precious car keys to you so easily."

"Just give me the damn keys," Kurt shook his open palm in impatience.

"NO!"

"OH DAMN YOU!"

Kurt made a rush for the keys, struggling to pry Blaine's fingers off the key-holder. Blaine stood up and it became a whirl of hands and limps flying about as both boys vied for the set of keys. Then Kurt lost his balance and knocked onto the dining table, causing a cup of coffee to spill onto the report Lisa had spent all night working on.

Time seemed to freeze as the two boys watched for Lisa's reaction. She seemed to turn a little red in the face, grabbing tissues in a hurry to salvage a lost cause. Finally, she looked up at the two of them and gave the most terrifying glare Kurt and Blaine had ever seen.

"BOTH OF YOU!" she barked, pointing at the door. "OUT!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing?" Lisa asked, startled to see Blaine in her office, curled up at the window. He turned to look at her without smiling. That, in itself, probably meant something bad.<em>

"_I'm watching raindrops slide down the windowpane," Blaine replied softly, the lights from outside reflected in his eyes. "I wonder if I go outside now, I wonder if the rain will wash away this feeling."_

"_If you go outside now," said Lisa, with her hands on her hips. "All you'll get is a cold and the possibility of getting struck by lightning."_

_That coaxed a tiny smile out of Blaine._

"_I love the rain," he said, following the trail of a large raindrop that slid all the way down at one go. He felt a little better than when he first came in. "It calms me down when no one here is able to."_

* * *

><p>"I should be driving!" Blaine grumbled, clenching his teeth in annoyance. "You don't even know Westerville that well. And it's my car!"<p>

"Well," Kurt said gleefully, pulling up at the parking lot. "You could always beat me at a simple game of rock-scissors-paper next time and you'll get to drive. But I honestly doubt you could."

"It's just not one of my strengths!" Blaine argued. "Just play something that I'm actually good at."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged boyishly, pursing his lips in an adorable fashion that made Kurt feel like strangling him because it was just so… _Blaine_. "Kissing."

"Kissing?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "You want to play kissing? What are you? Five?"

"Oh, that's better than you. You're three!"

"Oh, come on. We all know that I'm a better kisser than you were even at three, Blaine!"

"You're living in denial!"

"Well, you're deluded!"

"You're crazy!"

"You're insane!"

"Why are we doing this, Kurt?"

"Why are you doing this, Blaine?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm not gonna shut u–_mmpff_!"

* * *

><p>One minute they were arguing about who was the better kisser, and the next, Blaine's lips were on Kurt's, or Kurt's lips were on Blaine's.<p>

It didn't even matter anymore.

Blaine pushed rough, wet kisses against Kurt's lips, which were responded with an equal amount of passion. The desire to touch each other had built up in these two months spent apart. Kurt pushed his hands beneath Blaine's shirt, grazing his skin. His fingers slid upwards, resting both palms over Blaine's hardened nipples. He heard Blaine suck in a quick breath, and grinned inwardly.

_Kurt, one. Blaine, zero._

"Kurt...!" Blaine threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as Kurt slid his hands around Blaine's chest. "I'm still angry with you…"

Kurt plainly ignored his drawl, continuing his exploration of Blaine's tense muscles under his smooth skin. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten into this position anymore. But there he was, in a car, straddling Blaine.

Oh _wow_.

He could actually feel Blaine getting hard beneath him, his erection rubbing against Kurt's butt. Kurt's lips curled into a smile against Blaine's.

"Who's the better kisser now?" he whispered against Blaine's ear, leaving short brushes of gentle kisses against Blaine's temple and eyelids, his hands moving up to tangle themselves in Blaine's unruly curls.

"K-kurt... W-we should stop..." Blaine protested weakly. "We're in a car!"

Kurt heard himself laugh before he could fully process what Blaine had said, his shoulders shaking as he slumped, his head nuzzling Blaine's neck. "You're hard for me, and I'm hard for you, and all you're thinking about is that we're in a car?"

Blaine felt his jaw drop a little, his mouth gaping open as 'I'm hard for you' repeated themselves like a broken recorder in his mind. Kurt took the opportunity well, pressing his lips against Blaine's and sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. As soon as their tongues touched, a shudder ran through Blaine's entire body, a strangled sound forming at the back of his throat.

"I'm taking whatever I said back," Blaine was muttering, pulling – or ripping – Kurt's shirt off. "I'm taking all of you today."

Kurt gasped as Blaine nibbled on his lower lip, chewing it sensually.

"Blain–_oh_!" he whimpered, driving Blaine insane. "There–_oh crap_... Not there!"

"I'm not stopping even if you say no," Blaine growled, eliciting an excited sound from Kurt as he swirled his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

"Nn–_oh God_!" Kurt let out a startled cry as Blaine pressed a hand against his groin.

Blaine let out a short, breathless laugh as he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"Who's the better kisser _now_?"

* * *

><p><em>A page of Kurt Hummel's Diary:<em>

When you reach a certain age, you tend to feel as if you should be mature enough to make good judgements and arrive at a very 'adult-like' stage. But the truth is, it rarely ever happens. Everyone tries to bring some sort of sophistication to the table as they grow older, making a childish act seem more elaborate and more 'age-accepting', yet in essence, it still remains an immature act.

* * *

><p>Blaine stormed into the bakery, his face twisted into a menacing glare.<p>

"Hello," the baker's wife smiled nervously at him. "What can I get for you?"

"One raisin danish, a loaf of honey wheat and a bag of those mini croissants," he muttered darkly. "And one of those cookies."

He pointed at a giant heart-shaped cookie with the words 'Smile Because You Can' written on them with pink icing-sugar. The lady raised her eyebrows briefly but decided against saying anything. She packed everything into a brown paper bag and handed it to him with a smile.

"I added an extra cookie for you," she whispered, checking behind her that her husband was out of earshot.

Blaine looked questioningly at her.

"I gather that you've had a bad day?"

Blaine nodded dumbly, sighing against the countertop.

"Relationship problems?"

"How did you know?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh, isn't it always?" she smiled knowingly, giving him a wink. "I've been there."

"Yeah, it sure does suck."

"Look, kid," she beckoned him closer, breaking out into a huge, impish grin. "The cookie is part of a pair. One was made by my husband and the other was made by me. Only, he doesn't know. Give one to your person."

Blaine's expression relaxed into a half-smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was walking past the bakery when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stood outside the store and stared at it for a while.<em>

_It was one of those giant cookies that Blaine had split with him on his birthday._

_On impulse, Kurt walked into the shop and bought one of it. He then split it into half and handed one piece to the surprised cashier lady. She refused the offer initially, but Kurt looked at her with such a sorrowful expression and said:_

"_Someone once said to me: 'You will never feel lonely if there is someone there to split your cookie with you'." _

_She accepted half of his cookie, staring_ _at it for the longest while after he left before taking a small nibble on the side of it._

* * *

><p>Lisa received the shock of her life when Blaine came through the doors juggling a passed-out Kurt and a huge brown paper bag in his hands. Kurt's clothes were crumpled and his perfectly gelled hair was mussed beyond imagination. If he were awake, it would probably take three men to pin him down from freaking out.<p>

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Did the two of you get into a fight and – _what the hell_, Blaine – you killed him?"

"I–what?" Blaine stared at her incredulously, walking over to the sofa to gently let him down, pulling a blanket from his room to cover him. He spoke in hushed whispers. "Lisa! Has the screws in your brain finally fallen loose from too much pressure? Look at him! He's simply fallen asleep!"

Now, Lisa finally took a long look at Kurt, expelling a sigh of relief and holding a hand to her chest.

"You scared me, you idiot!"

"You're the one who scared yourself!"

"Who asked you to hold him as if this was a funeral march?"

"I wasn't holding him as if this was a funeral march!"

Then, Lisa noticed the clothes and the hair, and suddenly everything clicked in her mind.

"_Oh_–oh, oh, OH!" she smacked Blaine on the arm, her lips spreading into a huge grin. "You pervert! You took advantage of a guy when he was down!"

"I did NOT take advantage of him!" Blaine hurried to correct her in panic. "He took advantage of me! He had his hand on my–my _youknowwhat_ before I had my hand on his!"

"Oh wow!" Lisa opened her eyes wide in fake wonderment, much to Blaine's annoyance. "What's your _youknowwhat_?"

Blaine let out a low noise, jumping up and down in frustration as he swung his body around wildly. "My _Mini-Me_! The thing in my pants that I don't show to anyone unless we're having sex or part thereof! My _Blaine Junior_! And he had his hands on it when he fell asleep!"

Lisa and Blaine stared at each other for the longest while before bursting out into loud giggles and titters, both of them collapsing onto the floor as they continued to laugh. The fact that Kurt was just a few strides away, quietly snoozing, was forgotten.

"My _Blaine Junior_! Sex or part thereof! _Mini-Me_! And he fell asleep halfway!" Lisa gasped with laughter, clutching her sides in pain. "Oh God! I _soooo_ did not need to know that!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was very late at night when Kurt finally returned to their room. Blaine was watching his shadow in the dark from his bed. The thunder outside was deafening and lightning was zig-zagging through the sky at random intervals.<strong>_

_**Kurt flipped on the light switch, making Blaine squeeze his eyes shut with the sudden brightness. He tore off his outer jacket, where droplets of water clung onto the waxy material on the surface. Blaine watched as Kurt rubbed his hands to get more warmth as he pulled out some clothes from his closet.**_

_**Between the pattering of raindrops on the window, the sound of shower water and the roar of thunder, Blaine found himself falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.**_

* * *

><p>"Lisa."<p>

Blaine had a determined expression on his face and two large envelopes in his hands. That expression meant bad things. She sighed in resignation, the mood suddenly gone sour. She had unknowingly been vying for time, wishing that things could go back and that they didn't need to face this.

"It's here?"

"It's here," Blaine confirmed, holding up a thick brown envelope in his hands. "The forged signature."

"Is it really necessary to push things this far, Blaine?" Lisa pleaded. "If you handed this to the authorities, they would settle everything. You know they would."

"I don't believe in authorities."

"Oh, _Blaine_," she sighed sympathetically.

"Where were they–" Blaine continued in an enraged tone. "–when I was beaten up in the middle of the street for being gay? Where were they when my aunt practically murdered my parents? Maybe I didn't love them and they didn't love me, but they were my parents! And where were they again, when my aunt dragged me down the street and hit me with a wooden club? Or slapped me senseless in my own living room?"

His voice was raised to a roar by then, and he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"But she's still family, Lisa," he pleaded with those sorrowful eyes. "She's the only blood relative I have left. I don't want to hand her in to those governmental dogs who only care about how cool their uniforms look and how noble their job is or how much salary they get a month and not actually about the actual welfare of citizens."

Lisa bit her lips together, not sure of what to say anymore.

"I'm doing this," Blaine declared, his gaze steady. "And I'm doing it alone."

"Wait," Lisa stared at him in shock. "I was joking when I said I didn't forgive you, Blaine! And I thought we were in this together! I thought I was going to be your backup!"

"You can't come."

"Why not?"

Blaine opened his mouth for a moment before saying anything. A brief look of sadness flashed past his hazel eyes as he gave her a grim smile.

"_Kurt_."

* * *

><p>"Hey?"<p>

"Hey."

There was brief pause before Blaine continued.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, his shoulders doing this sexy shimmer in his over-sized T-shirt. "It's your room."

"Right."

Blaine walked into the room and sat gingerly on the bed, facing Kurt.

"Look, I wanted to explain things," Blaine started, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "About us, I mean."

"No."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No," Kurt repeated, shaking his head. "I'm not ready for it. I'm not ready to hear you tell me that I mean nothing to you. I'm not ready for you to tell me you only want me for sex. I'm not ready to hear you tell me that you didn't mean what you said that night. I'm not. At least not for tonight."

He took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"So please, just–_don't_."

"But–"

"Don't say anything. Just go."

Blaine felt as if Kurt had just punched him in his guts.

"I–" he began, only to stop himself. "No, you're right. I should go."

Just before he left the room, he turned back one last time to see the beautiful face of the boy whose heart he broke, whom he wanted so badly to hold, whom he was in love with and swallowed painfully.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

_And goodbye_, Blaine whispered as he walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was twelve when his parents decided to move to Westerville. It was a huge moment because all the employees and their families were to move together with them. The company was moving to a bigger piece of land and the main office would be expanded. It was all possible because Richard Anderson had clinched a ten million dollar deal which provided him with profits of more than half of that amount.<em>

_For the first time, Blaine saw how happy his parents could be._

_But he was elated himself._

_Moving to Westerville meant that he could possibly meet Kurt again, and Blaine was more than anxious to meet his childhood friend._

* * *

><p>Blaine was steadying his heart.<p>

There were times when Blaine felt too strongly about things, like pain, or excitement, or love, or hatred, and he would experience a brief panic attack. The blood would rush to his head, making him so dizzy he could hear it pounding in his ears. His knees would go weak and threaten to collapse on themselves. And his breaths would escape in hitches that made him feel as though he was suffocating.

He placed a shaky hand on his chest and tried to calm the violent palpitations. He had seen her a thousand times in his life, had been here so many times that the cracks on the wall felt familiar to him, but this time, everything was different because Blaine had gone against her.

And Aunt Ginger was not a forgiving person.

_All I need is a signature,_ he reminded himself. _It's okay. All I need is the tiniest of signatures on the dotted line. Everything will be fine._

Although everything within him was screaming at him to turn tail and run, Blaine lifted a hand and pushed the doorbell. There was the sound of footsteps and the door opened a minute later. A lady in a white sundress stood in the doorway, her face pale and sickly and her cheeks sunken in. Her lips curled into a far too wide smile the moment she saw Blaine. It reminded him of a grinning skull and the thought send shudders running all over his skin.

"I was waiting for the day when you will finally turn up," she spoke slowly, almost as though he was a child who didn't understand language yet. "_My darling nephew_."

"Hello, Aunt Ginger."

Blaine was surprised by the cold, clinical tone of his voice when he was actually shaking inside. He thrust a white envelop at her and shook it.

"Sign it."

She lifted a delicate eyebrow. "And what is that, may I ask?"

"Transfer papers," he held her gaze steadily in a battle of eye power. "For the inheritance you stole from me."

"Ahh…" Ginger laughed, her laughter causing a twinge of guilt in Blaine as memories from his childhood and early adolescence crept into his mind. "But I didn't steal it. Those are harsh words you speak of, dear nephew. Someone can't steal something rightfully belongs to herself."

"It didn't belong to you," Blaine stated between clenched teeth.

Ginger only widened her smile, her eyes twinkling as if he had just said a joke.

"Come in for a cup of tea, Blaine. It is not proper for guests to discuss private matters at the door."

Blaine hesitated. The idea of being in the same house as the woman who humiliated him in public and in his own house, and was cruel enough to let her sister and brother-in-law die just to get their assets made his skin crawl. But Aunt Ginger had already left the door and started walking towards the kitchen, and Blaine had no choice but to follow.

"I seem to recall that you enjoy a good cup of Earl Grey."

"I just need the papers signed."

"Don't be in such a hurry, young man," Ginger spoke softly, turning around to look at him. "Let's talk about what really happened, shall we?"

Blaine crossed his arms.

"I didn't come here for small chat."

"Fine. Let's make a deal, if by the time I finish talking, you still want me to sign those papers, I'll sign them."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" Blaine called from the gate. "Is anybody home?"<em>

_He was beginning to despair from waiting outside the Hummel's home for the past twenty minutes. There was no answer and no movement whatsoever._

"_Young man," an old lady tapped him gently on the shoulder. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you looking for the Hummel family?"_

"_Yes ma'am!" Blaine grinned happily. "Are they out?"_

_The old lady looked uncomfortable._

"_Child, they moved out years ago."_

_Blaine's eyebrows shot up, looking back at the house in disbelief. "They moved?"_

"_Yes, they moved exactly a year after dear Mrs Hummel passed away." _

* * *

><p>"Lisa," Kurt walked into the kitchen. "Have you seen Blaine?"<p>

Lisa smiled nervously, hoping that her lie wouldn't be exposed.

"Oh, um–he's out."

"He's out? Doing what?"

"Grocery shopping!" Lisa exclaimed, a bit too quickly and too happily. Kurt gave her a weird look but decided to shrug it off. "Yup, he went grocery shopping!"

"Great, what's for breakfast?"

Lisa stared at the burnt french toast and eggs on the table and grinned sheepishly at Kurt. "Coffee and cereal?"

Kurt sighed but lifted the cereal box off the table. "I guess it'll just have to do. This is the price of 'imposing' on others."

The duo made coffee and sat at the dining table, munching silently. Lisa was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you come all the way here?" she finally broke down and asked.

Kurt looked thoughtfully at her.

"Well, why did you give me your address?"

Lisa felt the corners of her mouth quirk up into a smile.

"I've seen the two of you since you were young. Well, maybe not you, but I've seen Blaine grow up and he's never been this… _alive_ until he met you. Again."

"So you knew."

Lisa gave a curt nod. "I knew."

"All along?"

"Yes."

"Was that why you asked me if I loved Blaine?"

"Yes," Lisa repeated. "I also know about the phone call."

"What phone call?"

"The first one."

Kurt wondered if he should deny everything and say it wasn't him, but too much time had passed and he had said nothing. Lying was out of the question now.

"But you didn't tell Blaine," he said instead.

"I didn't tell him," she confirmed. "I didn't tell him anything at all."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to be disillusioned," she replied with a serious expression, sipping her coffee. "You don't know how much he valued your friendship with him when you were kids, you don't know how much it changed him, his life, his character, his entire person. But I do."

"But nothing seems to have changed," Kurt argued. "Why does it seem like he hasn't changed even after knowing that he was my childhood friend? He doesn't speak about it, he doesn't even seem to acknowledge it. Could he have forgotten about me?"

"He hasn't forgotten," Lisa calmly stated. "He hasn't forgotten about you in one minute of his life."

Kurt felt his cheeks grow slightly hot.

"Then why?"

Lisa put down her coffee and gave Kurt a long look, her eyes boring into his. Kurt felt as though he wanted to tear his gaze away, but he wasn't able to.

"Are you sure you don't know why?" she asked him slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"He–" Kurt's words died on his lips. "No."

"He's in love with you!" Lisa sighed out loud, shaking her head in frustration. "And it's no longer just a childhood crush. He's in love with you – Kurt Hummel – the present you."

Kurt stared at her, all the words in his vocabulary suddenly dissipated.

"Which is why–" Lisa continued grimly. "–he's currently not at the grocery store, but fighting in his own way."

"Fighting?" Kurt squeaked, scrunching his eyebrows together. "For what?"

"To protect you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" the voice said nervously. "Is this Lisa Grayhem?"<em>

"_Yes, speaking?"_

"_I just wanted to ask a few things about Blaine Anderson."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?" the voice asked in disbelief. "Just like that? You're going to answer my questions?"_

"_Kid, I don't have all day."_

"_Okay," the voice took a deep breath. "Where did Blaine…"_

_Lisa wasn't entirely sure whether she should be saying private things about Blaine to a complete stranger. But it was a gut feeling, something instinctive within her that led her to believe that this person wasn't a complete stranger._

_It was two months after that phone call when she heard Blaine's roommate's voice when Blaine called her that she realised it was Kurt._

* * *

><p>"I was two years younger than Meredith–" Ginger began, pouring herself a cup of coffee.<p>

"I know that."

"I know you know that!" she snapped. "Just let me continue!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and raised both hands in mock surrender. "Fine. Just hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"I was sixteen the year I overheard my parent's conversation. They were facing difficulties at the company and needed immediate funding. It was an all-or-none bargain. The Andersons were old, stinking rich and rumour had it that both of them were diagnosed with terminal illnesses. They were worried about their completely spoilt and beloved seventeen-year-old son being left alone in the world. They wanted their son to get married as soon as possible."

"I take it that my mother was the devil's bargain," Blaine contributed, earning a glare.

"It was supposed to be me!" Ginger hissed at him, slamming her white knuckles against the table. "It was never supposed to be her!"

"So what happened?" Blaine asked warily, inching as far away from her as possible.

"It was decided that the bride would be one of the Teller's daughters – in other words, me, since he wanted a younger bride. The dowry was a hefty sum of 8 million dollars and if a child was born from the marriage, he or she was agreed to receive 30% of the Anderson and Co. shares from the minute of birth."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I don't get it now. Why was my mother married instead and not you, then?"

"I was kidnapped the day of my wedding. Some rivals of the Andersons had connections with backyard triads and overseas mafias. The wedding had caused a great amount of commotion and attention and it was easy to miss one little girl in the midst of chaos. When the time came for the bride to appear, my parents finally realised that I was gone, but they couldn't back out of the agreement."

"My mother was the substitute," Blaine felt his jaw drop. "Did my father ever find out?"

"No," Ginger shook her head. "I was exchanged for a huge ransom, which my parents were able to afford after the marriage transaction. But I had spent three days blindfolded with twenty men whom I didn't even know who was who."

"Wait–" Blaine stared at her in shock, his words trailing off. "You mean–"

"I was raped," Ginger shivered in the traumatic memory. "Over and over again by men more than twenty years older than me."

She looked over at Blaine, who was stunned into silence.

"Now, do you still think the inheritance is yours to take?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you let him go alone!" Kurt cried in desperation as he turned the key in ignition. "That woman's crazy!"<p>

"Blaine told you about her before?" Lisa stared at him in amazement. "He told you?"

"That's not the point, Lisa!"

"Right," she snapped on her seatbelt. "The point is I'm going to get killed by Blaine when he finds out that I told you."

Kurt gripped the steering wheel tightly, his already pale hands becoming impossibly whiter.

"You don't happen to be carsick-prone, right?"

"I don't think so – why?"

"Great," Kurt smiled grimly. "Now let's hope the only police we meet today are the ones I dialled for."

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry, Aunt Ginger," Blaine said quietly. "I didn't know."<p>

"Well," she huffed, straightening herself. "Now you do."

"But that doesn't forgive the fact that you abused me. Physically. For over a year," Blaine continued, pain shining in his eyes. "It doesn't change the fact that you forged my signature for the legal guardianship and transaction of my inheritance. And it doesn't change the fact that you threatened me with Kurt."

"Ahhhh…" Ginger suddenly grinned, making the hairs on Blaine's back stand. "Kurt, is it? That pretty brunette who chases after you like a puppy without his owner. He's here, isn't he? You should teach him more discipline, Blaine."

"KURT ISN'T SOMEONE YOU CAN DEMEAN LIKE THAT!" Blaine hollered, getting up in haste, his face changing colour. "AND YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM!"

"That answered all my questions, little Blaine," she giggled ecstatically. "So he's really here."

Then her face turned serious as she faced Blaine, her piercing eyes looking straight into his.

"You're not here for the money, aren't you?" she smiled knowingly, cruelly. "You're here for him. You're here to make sure that I will leave him alone. You're here because of him."

She looked down at the package he held in his hands.

"The white envelope, was it? Those aren't transfer papers. They're a legal agreement to stay away from pretty boy if you give me the money, isn't it? Oh, little Blaine, it's too easy to see past you!"

Blaine bit his lips and looked away, knowing that his eyes were betraying every part of the lies he had meant to say. He sat back down onto his chair.

"Yes," he simply said, hoping to play up on sympathy. "Yes, you're right. So please, Aunt Ginger, just sign the papers."

He held his breath as he waited for a reply.

"No," she finally said, a coy smile playing at her lips. "No, I won't sign those papers."

Blaine lost all the patience he had, jumping up and flipping his chair over in the process of getting up.

"JUST SIGN THEM! YOU GET ALL THE MONEY AND SHARES YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL YOUR LIFE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST SIGN IT?"

"No," she grinned at him. The smile sent chills into Blaine's bones. Her lips were curled, but her eyes were angry, raging with bitterness. "Do you want to know why? Let's see. One, you peed on my favourite skirt when you were three. Two, you pulled your childish stunt with the sweet that almost cost my life. Three," she whispered. "I just hate you."

Then she reached for the boiling kettle and hurled it at Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't remember a time when everything hurt so badly. He was lucky that his reflexes were fast enough to avoid being struck head-on by the kettle, but not fast enough for him to avoid the water which shot out of it. His left leg was drenched in the boiling liquid and immediately scalded. In pain, he fell backwards onto the carpeted floor and hit his head on a chair.<p>

And in some detached part of his mind, he could hear someone screaming. He hoped it would stop. It was making his head hurt. His eyes wandered about the room, wondering where Aunt Ginger was when his pain began taking him away into somewhere dark, somewhere really comfortable.

Then suddenly there was someone in front of him, someone really familiar.

"_Oh, God_–no! Blaine! Stay with me, you hear me? Stay with me!"

"He's bleeding!"

A piece of cloth was pressed to his head, making him wince.

"Get me some more cloth and some water!"

"Oh – _yeah, okay_ – cloth and water!"

"Blaine, look at me!" the voice demanded. "Open your damn eyes and look at me."

With great effort, Blaine opened his heavily-lidded eyes to find himself staring into the blue-green eyes of Kurt Hummel. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he gazed at Kurt, who sighed in relief.

"You're alive," he breathed, smacking the wall behind Blaine with his palm. "Jerk! You scared me there! I came into the house to find you screaming and almost knocked-out."

Then Kurt brushed away his tear with his shaking hands. He looked almost on the verge of tears himself. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, his aunt had started yelling.

"WHO LET YOU INTO MY HOUSE?" she screamed at Kurt. "YOU CRAZY MAN!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S INSANE!" Kurt yelled back. "How could you do this to your nephew? He's family, for God's sake!"

"I HATE HIM!"

"Well, you can hate him in jail now, because that's where you're going to go! The police are going to arrive any minute now!"

"The police?" Blaine grabbed his arm in alarm. "You called the police?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine," he pleaded, placing his hand over Blaine. "Trust me on this."

"NO!" Blaine suddenly shouted, his eyes wide with horror as he stared past his shoulder. "NO…! KURT!"

Kurt turned behind to see a quick flash of silver and cried out in pain as a kitchen blade was driven into his stomach. It was bizarre feeling of sharp intrusion and panic. Then the world went black and the last thing he heard was Blaine's desperate sobs for help.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys hate me now… *sobs* KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!<strong>


End file.
